Love Doesn't Care
by Elzangel
Summary: A Greeson Fic Beth Green and Neil Manson please read and review. It may seem a strange pairing due to the age gap, but age doesn't matter, because love doesn't care.
1. What Now?

What Now?

PC Beth Green had only just arrived at work when Sergeant Wright called her into the office. Beth sighed. She'd only just arrived, so what could she have possibly done wrong? She'd only been at Sun Hill a few months and was still finding her feet. Being a police officer was harder than she first thought-and she was still only a probationer! But it was still quite exhilarating. She thrived on the thrill of the chase and that feeling you get when you arrest someone. She had had many jobs before this; just shop work, but this was honestly the best job she could ever have. As for the future, she wanted to stay in Sun Hill as long as possible. She didn't even care if she just stayed a police constable. She'd done undercover work with CID before which she found quite exciting, but that was more because of who it was with more so than the job itself, but she wasn't sure if that was something she'd like to aim for.

All these thoughts and more buzzed in her mind. She couldn't possibly think what she'd done. Even when she'd made a few mistakes in her first week she hadn't formally been called to the Serge's office-not even about letting a murderer take a gun. She was now starting to panic, but she needed have. As soon as she entered the room and saw DI Manson before her, her heart rate quicken. What was so bad that he was involved? But as soon as he turned a smiled at her, she calmed. If he was smiling then it was all ok, plus his smile seemed to have a strange effect on Beth, but she couldn't quite explain it. After all it was DI Manson.

'Beth, we've got a job for you.'

'Ok sir. What is it?'

'Well I'll explain later in briefing, but you'll need to go undercover so it's a plain clothes job.' He informed her.

'Ok. Sure.'

'Well we're having a briefing in 10 minutes, so please be there in plain clothes.'

'Yes Sir.' He watched as she left the room. Despite her age and lack of experience he had to admit that she had guts. She had no idea what she had just signed herself up for, but she'd already agreed. He liked that in a person. Someone who was committed and wasn't afraid of doing their job. He had seen that when that maniac had held acid to her face. Instead of staying out of it she tackled him and arrested him, all while he stood by helpless. She could have been badly scarred, but she hadn't thought of that. This time though, he'd protect her. He'd make sure of it.

10 minutes later they were all in the briefing room where Neil ran through the operation. Him and Stuart had been investigating a lap dancing club where it looked as if class A drugs were being dealt. Not only that but the owner Gianni De Flaire appeared to be smuggling them in from abroad, and was using the girls to deal the drugs and to get extra money and customers. Basically he'd get them hooked on the drugs and then get them to latch onto rich men and they'd get drugs and he'd get profit. Even though it was extremely dangerous, Beth was to work as a barmaid in the club. She wasn't to get involved in the lap dancing or the drugs but to get some inside information, while Mickey would be a regular customer and a potential dealer if he was needed to act as one. Neil himself would monitor the operation and would be outside the club the nights Beth was on shift. He didn't need to be, he just wanted to make sure she was OK. He couldn't be directly involved due to fear of recognition, but if he just sat in a car from a distance Beth could just say he was an older brother or even a boyfriend. It was all finalised and despite the dangers Beth was still all for it. At the end of the day it was her job. Neil smiled to himself, she really had got courage. He just hoped she'd be alright on the job. As if reading his mind she stopped and spoke to him as she walked past.

'I'm sure I'll be OK.'

'Yeah. Sure you will be.' He didn't sound to convinced.

'I just have to act desperate for money, quiet and blend into the background. I think I can do that, without thinking about my poor hamster.' She said it so innocently and natural that Neil couldn't help but laugh.

'What?' She asked indignantly.

'I'm sorry. It's just you are so innocent. The saddest thing in your life is your hamster getting eaten.'

'I loved that hamster. My Auntie Kate bought it for my 7th Birthday and it wasn't that old when it died.'

'See what I mean. Hasn't anything sadder happened?'

'No.' Beth shook her head. 'And I don't want it to. I cried for weeks after Hammy died.' He smiled again.

'OK. Well it's a good thing to have such a happy life, unlike mine.'

'Why what happened?' She titled her head on one side and looked at him inquisitively. He felt himself sinking into her beautiful eyes, but he suddenly remembered himself.

'Nothing that concerns you.' He answered suddenly going back to DI Manson, rather than Neil, the man who had just been speaking to her. He saw the hurt look on her face and mellowed slightly. 'We've got work to do, you've got to be at the club in half an hour.'

'Shouldn't you be getting ready then?' She asked.

'Well, I need a lift and seeing as you're supposed to be my boyfriend, I thought you'd give me one. And well you can't pretend to be my boyfriend dressed like that.' She looked him up and down pointedly.

'What's wrong with this?' He asked holding his arms out.

'It's too formal. I'm supposed to be a down and out and you're dressed like that. That reminds me, need to slightly change my outfit. If we go now we can stop by at mine, get me some clothes and you can change into one of my Dad's shirt or something.' He smiled to himself again as she took his wrist and dragged him out the door. It was good to see she was taking this serious.


	2. Terra del Bello

Terra De Bello

Neil looked around at the house he was standing in. It belonged to Beth's Mom, and he was currently waiting for Beth to come back downstairs after getting changed into something more suitable. He looked around at his surroundings. He was in the living room, which was filled with many pictures of Beth. Varying form baby pictures to pictures from her prom. There was also a quite recent picture of her on her 18th Birthday. He walked over to have a closer look at the picture and couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked. A year later and she was still as pretty-if not prettier. It felt strange being in the house of a younger woman's and not there totally for work purposes. Just as he picked up a picture of Beth as a baby, and was having a little chuckle, Beth entered the room. For a brief second she just stopped to see how good-looking he was when he laughed. It was a change from the DI Manson she saw at work. There were obviously many sides to this man, and she was curious to see the other sides of him, and get to know the real Neil Manson.

'Oh My God, put that down!' Neil turned suddenly, startled at her sudden reappearance. 'It's so embarrassing!' She marched towards him and took the picture and placed it back on the window.

'I think it's quite cute.' He chuckled.

'It's embarrassing. Any way I didn't say you could have a good nose did I?' she said playfully.

'Well, you were taking so long I thought I'd have a look at some of your pictures."

'Well I only took so long because I had to look the part. So what do you think?' She twirled around so he could take in her full outfit. She was wearing a denim skirt so short it couldn't be classed even as a mini-skirt, a black, low cut alter-neck and knee length black boots. Neil was slightly taken aback by her appearance. He'd never seen her dressed like this, so it was a bit shocking.

'Well?' Beth pressed him.

'Yeah. It'll do.' He tried not to sound too impressed in case she got the wrong impression and thought he was a dirty old man.

'Is that all? I spent ages getting ready.' Beth sulked.

'It's fine honest. Now what about me?' He held his arms out, to show her the full outfit, which was an old football shirt, jeans and a baseball cap. All of which Beth had found in a cupboard somewhere, and had belonged to her Dad.

'You look funny.' She smirked.

'Thanks. Now shouldn't we get going?' He held the door open for her to go through, pretending to be slightly hurt at her comment.

'Yeah we should. I don't want to be late on my first day.'

10 minutes later they were parked outside 'Terra de Bello', the club where Beth would be working.

'What does Terra de Bello mean?' Beth asked.

'It's Italian for land of the attractive one.' Neil said knowledgably. Beth nodded, impressed that he had known. 'This is it. You OK?' Neil asked her.

'Yeah. I'll be ok- I think.'

'Well, Sergeant Stone will be popping in later, acting as a customer and so will Mickey.' Neil assured her. Beth's heart leapt slightly at the thought of seeing Callum Stone, her sergeant. Truth be told, she had a bit of crush on him, but she knew he wasn't interested; it was obvious that he fancied Diane Noble even if she ignored this herself. But Beth was still looking forward to seeing him.

'Ok, I'd better be going.' She leant towards him, as if to kiss him.

'What?' Beth asked her, convinced that he had got it wrong and that she hadn't gone to kiss him.

'Well, your supposed to be my boyfriend, so we have to kiss.' Beth said it as if it was blatantly obvious.

'Oh, yeah.' Beth nodded, feeling slightly foolish that he had thought it was because she was attracted to him. What was he thinking? He was nearly old enough to be her Dad, he had a kid, was divorced, been accused of murder and he was her DI. There was no way she'd be interested, and it wasn't like he was attracted to her, or was it? She leant towards him again, and this time he was ready. He leant towards her, and put his hands on her face, pulling her closer towards him. The moment there lips touched, something extraordinary happened. Even if they denied it, they both felt something. A spark. Chemistry. Whatever it was, there was definitely something there. He was gentle and kind, but passionate and it was just a kiss. Beth's mind couldn't help but wonder what he'd be like at sex, but this was only a brief thought which she instantly dismissed. Neil found it so strange to be kissing a younger attractive woman after all this time. He hadn't been attracted to someone properly since Andrea. Even if this was just a job, it was still extraordinary. The feel of her lips on his, even if for a few seconds- because that's all it was, a few seconds- made a big impact on him. It also left an impression on her. As she pulled away, and got out the car slightly flustered, she couldn't help but replay what had just happened.


	3. Worried About Beth

Worried about Beth

Beth's heart was pounding as she stepped into the bar. This was for a combination of reasons. Firstly, there was the fact that it was a very dangerous job; secondly, the place was quite intimidating. Even though the bar wasn't due to open for another half an hour, the girls were already warming up, on the several poles which were situated around the room. It appeared to be quite seedy with girls as young as Beth herself parading around in their underwear. Beth felt utterly like a fish out of water. And the final reason for her pounding heart was the kiss with Neil. She was a bit confused as to why it was affecting her so much, after all it was only part of the job. It shouldn't have meant anything, and yet…

At that moment a middle-aged man approached Beth, and she instantly found herself uncomfortable in his presence. He was bald, with a white goatee beard, and was quite small for a male, but he still seemed quite intimidating in his black pinstripe suit, like a member of the mafia.

'Hello, you must be Beth, our new recruit. I'm Gianni, your boss.' He held out his hand, and she reluctantly accepted it.

'You will work, 6 till 12 tonight; the early shift, but hopefully you can work later shifts.' He didn't give her chance to answer before he continued in his thick Italian accent. 'Seeing the line of work you are in, we need to change your name.'

'I'm only working as a barmaid.' Beth informed him. He looked undeterred as if she wasn't going to be _only_ a barmaid, and Beth felt even more uncomfortable.

'I think you look like a…' He hesitated for a moment. 'Cammie, yes you can be Cammie. Now we have a few rules. No boyfriends allowed in the bar, and don't let the punters know if you have a boyfriend so therefore if they give you lifts or anything, don't make it obvious. Don't give out your real name. Remember the punters are always right and if they get too leery give Marco over there a shout.' He nodded in the direction of a tall man, built like an ox, wearing dark shades and matching the stereotype of a typical nightclub bouncer. Beth nodded in agreement unsure of what she had got herself into.

Neil was thinking the same. As he drove back to work, he was beginning to feel quite sick at the thought of the danger he had put her in. He wasn't due back at the club for a good few hours yet, and he knew that those hours would feel like some of the longest in his life. He tried to convince himself she'd be fine; Callum was going down to the club after his shift ended and Mickey was going to be down the club most of the night, plus she'd promise to call him during her breaks to tell him how she was getting on. So really he had nothing to worry about, but he just wished he could be sure that her life wasn't in any immediate danger, but Gianni wasn't a man to mess with, and after the Kristen Shaw incident he couldn't take any risks. Just at that moment as if she could read his thoughts, from all across town she called him.

'Beth, how's it going?' He was so relieved just to hear her voice, and it showed in his voice.

'Yeah, I'm OK, just be careful later he doesn't want boyfriends hanging about.'

'Say I'm your brother then.'

'Nah, I got used to the idea now.' He was slightly pleased that she still wanted to pretend to be his partner.

'So, have you found anything out?'

'No, it's really seedy though.' She whispered not wanting to be over heard despite being outside, and no-one around. 'I had to change my name to Cammie, and there are all these rules I have to follow.'

'Well as long as you're OK. I'll be there this evening, what time does your shift end?'

'12, at the moment but I may have to work later other evenings.'

'Well we'll sort that out. Good luck and I'll see you tonight. I'll be outside from about 10 if you need me, but I'm sure you'll be fine.'

'OK, see you later.' Beth hung up the phone feeling calmed just by hearing his voice and knowing that he was watching out for her really reassured her.

As she entered the club she saw that Callum had entered with out her noticing, and was sitting at the bar with a beer in his hand. She gave him a quick smile as she carried on with her work. He looked even more gorgeous out of his uniform, and she hadn't thought that was possible.

'Hey, could you get me another beer?' He asked giving her a quick wink to reassure her.

'Yeah sure, coming up.'

'So, what's your name then?'

'B, er..Cammie.' She quickly covered up her mistake and was grateful that it was only Callum she was talking to and know one else.

'So.. _Cammie_ have you worked here long.' He had a bid grin on his face as he said her pseudonym.

'No, I've just started to day actually. That'll be £2.55 please.' She handed over the beer.

'Oh well good luck then.' And he carried on drinking his beer, letting her serve another customer but he couldn't help noticing how gorgeous she looked in her undercover outfit.

Beth's shift seemed to fly by for her, Callum and Mickey who had now joined them, but for Neil it seemed to drag by. At 10, he was parked up outside the club as promised. He had parked a little up the road, to try and not look suspicious, but he still wanted to be close enough to help if she needed him. He watched as punters filed in and out of the club including Callum who left about 30 minutes before Beth's shift ended, and the hours seemed to drag by but, eventually at 2o minutes past 12, she exited the club, and got out her mobile. His own started ringing and he wasn't at all surprised when he picked it up and saw that it was her who was calling him.

'I'm just up the road; I'll see you in minute OK?' He told her.

'Yeah, I'll be right there.' Within moments she was sitting in the car next to him filling him in on all the events of the day.

'It's so seedy.'

'You don't have to work there; we can find some other way of infiltrating the club.'

'No. I don't want to let you down.'

'Beth, you wouldn't be. All I care about is your well fair and if you don't feel safe then we can move you off the case.'

'If I got moved off every case I didn't feel safe on, then there's no point me being a police officer is there?' She pointed out.

'Good point, but you only have to say and I can get someone else to take your place.'

'Thanks, but I'll be OK, but thanks all the same DI Manson.'

'Please, call me Neil as we're outside work, sort of. You did earlier anyway.' He slowed down as they pulled up outside the house she shared with her mother.

'True, thanks for the lift. Neil.' He watched as she got out the car and walked up the path. Beth noticed that he was acting as true gentleman should, and waited till she entered the house before driving off. Before, doing so, she gave him a slight wave, which he returned causing her heart to flutter slightly.


	4. Just a Job

Just a Job

Beth stood under the shower, letting the foam drip down her body. Washing away the memories of the night before. The very thought of that club made her shudder. The way the girls paraded themselves in next to nothing, and in some cases nothing. She despised the way the men would leer at them. They'd even leer at her, and she was just a bar maid. She was dreading go back that night. The only thing that had made the night even slightly desirable was seeing Callum. Well that wasn't strictly true. Having Neil pick her up at the end of the night, and wait patiently all night for her, was also a highlight.

She didn't know for sure what exactly it was that seemed to draw her to Neil. When they'd first met she saw him as nothing more than a DI, and she presumed he saw as no more than a child who thought she was playing cops and robbers. It looked like she'd been wrong on both occasions. He was a lot more than a DI. He was gradually becoming her friends, as well as a boss. He didn't have to wait in the cold for 2hours, but he did. As for his perception of her, she was quietly confident that she'd changed that. The look on his face when she wrestled the acid off the man responsible for an attack on a young girl showed that he was impressed with her actions. He also seemed impressed with her willingness and determination to carry this operation through. She was pleased about this. She wasn't quite sure but lately, she really wanted to impress him, and was quite looking forward to him taking her to work later. Maybe because she knew what would happen…

Neil woke early and looked at his clock. He wasn't due in till another hour or so, as he was on the late that day. His thoughts instantly went back to the subject of his dream. Beth. Ever since the incident in the car the day before he hadn't been able to get her out of his mind. Which was ridiculous, she was half his age, what would she want with someone like him? He knew it meant nothing, or more than likely meant nothing but it still occupied most of his thoughts, and he was eager to see her again. That time just so happened to be when he took her to her shift at the club that night.

He pulled up outside her house in the outfit he had picked out earlier that day: An England Rugby shirt and old tracksuit bottoms which he wore to decorate the house in. He watched as she walked out the house. He looked at her and then at himself, and sighed he really needed to get some new clothes, if he wanted to pull this off and not embarrass Beth. She looked stunning, whereas he looked, well, a state.

'Hey, umm what you wearing?'

'O hi, Neil how are you?' He said mockingly.

'Yeah, all that, but what are you wearing?' She repeated her eyes widening.

'It's to try and look the part.'

'The part of what? A badly dressed painter?' He smacked her arm playfully, before driving off.

'Well I had nothing else that didn't make me look 'too posh' as you put it.'

'I'll take you shopping. But at least one of us looks alright.' He glanced quickly at the outfit he couldn't help but stare at earlier. He had to drag his eyes back to the road, away from her bare legs, and the large amount on cleavage on show. She'd opted for an even _shorter_ skirt than the night before, her knee length boots, and a low cut, black, corset type top that showed off her petite figure to its best.

'Yeah, you look nice.' He tried to concentrate hard on the road, but was finding it quite difficult.

'Only nice.' She pouted indignantly, letting her skirt rise gradually up her leg, revealing yet more thigh.

'OK, you look stunning.' He didn't even look at her while he said it, fully aware that her skirt had risen a good inch up her leg since.

'OK, it'll do.' She smiled to herself, noticing the effect she was clearly having on her boss. Hopefully if she had this effect on someone like Neil, she'd have an even greater effect on Callum, but all the same she was pleased that she was obviously distracting him. It made her feel powerful. She decided to tease him slightly, crossing her legs so the skirt slid further up her legs. She giggled slightly as she saw his face flush, and his knuckles turn white as he gripped tighter on the wheel. Neil was thankful when he saw the club appear ahead. He pulled up outside, knowing for well what would come next. Beth knew as well. This time she was prepared. It wouldn't shock her so much, and this time she would be in control. This was her chance to really tease him. She knew it was risky, he was a senior member of the team after all, but she couldn't resist the thrill of the chase; it was why she became a police officer in the first place.

They leant closer, and the moment their lips touched the familiar feeling of the chemistry between them. This time it was more passionate then the last. Neil had planned to keep it low key, but as soon as she brushed her lips against his, the idea just vanished from his mind. Beth placed her hands on his neck, running them through his hair, enjoying the feel of his hair between her fingers. She decided to risk it, and slowly slipped her tongue into his mouth. He was shocked at first, after all this was just an act; but then he reciprocated startlingly Beth slightly, she hadn't expected him to respond. Their tongues swirled around each other, unable to get enough of one another. His hands slid to her waist, and she pulled him closer to her, moaning slightly as his hand caressed her skin. Her moans pulled him out of his thoughts, and he realised where he was, who she was. He'd got carried away, it was only a job after all. Meant nothing. Was nothing. He pulled away, leaving Beth confused. She knew it was just a job, but surely it had meant something. No-one kisses like that, even for an act. It had been intense, and exciting. She was obviously the only one who thought so and got out the car feeling neglected. She'd been foolish to even allow herself, even for a brief second during that kiss to think it meant something. She decided there and then that whatever happened between her and Neil was only a job, nothing more. On the other hand what happened between her and Callum, that was different.

Neil watched her walk away, and banged his head on the steering wheel.

'You stupid man. You stupid, stupid man.' How could he have even considered her having feelings for him, and even contemplated any sort of relationship between them. He was her boss, and it was obvious from the way she walked off, that to her that's all he'd ever be.


	5. Attraction

Beth was thankful that the next day she didn't have to work at the club, and so was Neil. It would have been too awkward if they had to endure the journey to and from the club, along with the play acting that reinforced the whole charade. They'd both noticed the attraction between them, but both thought that the other wasn't interested. Moreover, they both had arguments for why it would be a foolish idea to even consider it, let alone act on such ides. There was the age gap for one, the fact he was a senior officer, it could compromise the operation, his past was a problem, the list seemed to be endless.

Even though Beth was working at the club, they still had to see each other. There were other cases where CID and Relief had to work side by side, plus DCI Meadows wanted to hold a meeting to discuss what they had found out on the case so far. The atmosphere between them was so tense when ever they were in close proximity, that it could have been cut with a knife. Neither knew how to react round the other, due to their own confused feelings and the belief that the other felt differently, and in Beth's case-denial. She refused to acknowledge any sort of feelings towards her DI, and also any connection that may have been present in the kiss.

During the briefing, Beth sat purposely close to Callum. She needed a distraction, and he seemed perfect. She was definitely attracted to him, but it wasn't like the magnetism between Neil and her. The magnetism she refused to believe existed. Neil tried, but failed to prevent himself from stealing glances across at her. A feeling of jealousy seemed to suffocate his soul as he witnessed her giggling and flirting with Sergeant Callum Stone. Why can't that be me? He thought. Because you're far too old for her, came his own reply. He knew it was foolish to get so wrapped up about, the whole situation, but he just couldn't help himself, and he was kicking himself inside for getting himself into the situation in the first place. After the affair with Andrea, he should've learnt to be more careful about who he fell for; but yet again he found himself falling for the wrong woman. He was so distracted by his thoughts that he was hardly listening during the meeting, it was only when Jack asked him a question that his attention was drawn back to the conversation is hand.

'I was just saying DI Manson, that PC Green has nothing to worry about as, she has you, Sergeant Stone, and DC Webb also working undercover to assure her safety, isn't that right?'

'Um…Yes, that's correct.'

'I believe you're acting as her boyfriend, right?' Superintendent Heaton, inquired. Neil shot a quick glance at Beth, who blushed slightly.

'Yes, that's also true.'

'So how have the club taken to that? I don't suppose the club take too kindly to having their workers partners hanging around?' The superintendent asked.

'Well, I'm not really sure. We haven't really been spotted.'

'What about inquiries within the club, Beth?'

'They haven't really asked. They just said that if I had a boyfriend not to bring him in.'

'Maybe, it's best that I don't pretend to be her boyfriend, maybe an older brother.' Neil suggested, trying to distance himself from the situation.

'It's a possibility, but if you've already been spotted and it just went unnoticed, it'll look slightly suspicious if Beth suddenly says that you're her brother.' Jack, pointed out.

'I guess.'

'I take it you have been acting like a couple?' Jack asked them. Neil and Beth quickly glanced at each other; the first real recognition between them that something had happened, and they both blushed.

'Um Yeah.' Beth answered.

'Good. This undercover needs to be watertight, no cracks what so ever. The more convincing it is the better.' Beth looked across at Neil, who was looking in the opposite direction. They couldn't make it more convincing and it was awkward enough as it was. What would it be like tomorrow when they had to make it more convincing?


	6. All an Act?

**So sorry it took so long 2 ud, busy wiv sch work, otha fic etc, but pls read and review and I wud lv 2 hear ur comments on this pairing, whether u fink it cud work in da show etc lv elz xxxxx**

* * *

All an Act?

They both knew the next day would be awkward. Unbearable. But they also knew that it had to be done. They were police officers, and they had a job to do. A job which they could not allow their personal lives to get in the way of. It had been suggested by Callum (who was unaware of the full story between Beth and Neil, but he knew there were some problems that could effect the way they worked on the case) that they spent time together outside of working, acting as couple to get into the role. Both Neil and Beth had been horrified at this idea, but both the DCI and the Superintendent thought it was a marvellous idea, and when Beth saw the look on Neil's face, mortified, she was determined to make him pay for thinking so little of her, and feeling that them being together-even just acting, was so bad.

They both had the day off from the station the next day, and it was decided that this day would be used for bonding. Neil didn't know how to feel, about this. Part of him wanted to spend a whole day close to her. Hearing her laugh, feeling her next to him. On the other hand, he didn't think he could cope being so close to her, but not _actually_ close to her. After all this was all an act, a charade. And that was all it could ever be. He was sure if his already badly damaged heart could take much more suffering, but he didn't have much say in the matter. Beth was also torn about the situation. Unlike Neil, she wasn't fully aware of her feelings, and she was no where near accepting them, whereas Neil was near to accepting that he couldn't help them, but was still battling against them; Beth was in denial, but she still felt the attraction when ever they were in the same area, and was incensed when he seemed to regret the passion in their kiss, and the fact they now had to spent time bonding.

Beth decided that the day she spent with Neil would be one of torture for him, but she wasn't a girl who could show malice and decided to opt for a mild form of male torture-shopping. If they were to do this task properly, he needed a new wardrobe, and desperately. Neil was too trapped in an emotional battle to protest. Neil could tell that Beth was enjoying making him squirm, showing him her playful, mischievous side. When he arrived to pick her up, she asked if he was up to the challenge of being her 'boyfriend' for the day. He laughed and replied that he was a DI and was used to challenges. 'Not like this you aren't.' She replied be for walking off towards the car, leaving Neil slightly amused. Things got slightly more difficult when they arrived at the town centre. They knew that to convince people they were a couple, they had to act as a couple. And one of the best ways of doing this was to hold hands. Neil held out his hand for her to accept, which she did so reluctantly, and as soon as their fingers entwined, it was as if a circuit had been completed between them, and the electricity it created filled the atmosphere. They felt awkward, not only due to the underlying tension, but also due to the fact that they were conscious of what an odd couple they made. However they needed have minded, no-one seemed to take any notice of the man in his mid-thirties and the teenage girl clasping his hand.

Beth dragged Neil into clothes shop after clothes shop, getting him to try on different outfits, till she found a few she thought would suit the case; a few casual shirts from Topman, trousers from next and even a few things from Asda and Tesco. Beth was quite surprised by Neil's patience with it all. Most men would have totally hated the idea, but even though Neil moaned at the number of outfits he had to try on, he wasn't that bad, so she decided to crank it up a gear. Next on the list of places to visit were, female shops-after all she also had to look the part. Neil groaned, 'Haven't you got enough clothes?'

'I need to look the part, and I'm running out of suitable clothes.' She replied, dragging him into a near by shop.

'Well from what I've seen you've got plenty.'

'I supposed to be a tart Neil, so what you trying to say?' Beth replied sounding hurt.

'Nothing, it's just I thought you looked OK, and not at all tarty. You looked really nice actually.' Neil, tried to redeem himself, and the look on her face told him that he had succeeded slightly, as she looked impressed that he thought she looked nice. Beth was impressed, she felt pleased that he thought she looked nice, maybe the kiss hadn't been a mistake after all.

As Beth tried on many outfits, Neil waited outside the changing rooms, and gave his opinion on every single outfit, sometimes more than once as Beth couldn't decide what she thought herself. As Neil sat patiently as Beth tried on yet another outfit, he couldn't help but notice the looks he was receiving form a middle aged lady sitting by. Every now and then he caught her giving him strange looks. Usually Neil would ignore this, but when she started talking about him and pointing, when a young girl stepped out of the cubicle, he just felt he had to say something.

'Um, do you have some sort of problem with my being here?' He asked, trying to sound polite.

'Well, I think it's wrong that a man should be in this area.' She voiced her opinion.

'I'm waiting for my girlfriend.' It felt strange, saying that. This was the first time since the operation had started that he had to refer to Beth as this. At that moment Beth stepped out of the cubicle.

'What do you think?' She asked giving him a twirl. Neil's attention was drawn away from the conversation and he was instantly mesmerised. She was wearing a considerably short, low cut dress, which clung to her miniature frame.

'Wow. You look amazing.'

'She looks like a cheap tart.' The young girl said in a loud whisper.

'What did you just say?' Beth turned his attention back towards them, but they took no notice.

'Is that his girlfriend? Bit young for him ain't she?' The girl continued.

'It's disgusting if you ask me.' The woman replied.

'Well we didn't ask you.' Neil snapped.

'I was just voicing my opinion.'

'Well don't, we didn't ask for it.'

'Neil, don't.' Beth tried to stop him, but his beliefs wouldn't allow Beth to be spoken of it such a way- and his heart wouldn't allow it either.

'Yes, she is my girlfriend. And frankly I don't give a shit what you think.' He pulled her towards him, his hands on her waist.

'Neil.' She placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to calm him.

'I say. What a rude man.' The critic commented yet again, the girl with her had disappeared back into the cubicle, presumably to escape the bitterness which was brewing outside.

'Hey, don't say that. Please just leave us alone. We haven't done anything to you.' Beth reasoned, slightly upset that this woman was criticising not only her, but also Neil.

'Well, don't flaunt your perverted relationship in public then.' She retorted.

'Perverted? We're just a normal couple.' Beth argued, slightly upset that someone could say such a hurtful thing, forgetting slightly that the relationship wasn't genuine.

'Perverted? We're in love! What's perverted about that?' Neil had had enough, and even tolerable Beth was finding it hard to cope with much more of the snide comments. He pulled her closer towards him, and she sat herself, sideways on his lap. Despite all previous doubts about making the relationship look authentic, due to the tension between them, the hurtful comments they were receiving had incensed them. They felt like they had to prove that they could pull this act off, that they could work as a couple, not only to the woman in the changing rooms, but to themselves. A part in both Neil and Beth felt that if they proved this woman wrong, then they had proved themselves wrong, and that there might be a chance for them. With that in mind, Beth placed her hands in his hair, leaning in towards him. Neil, placed a hand on her waist, the other on her neck. This time when they kissed, all doubts and games were out of their minds. They both had a point to prove. The kiss was passionate. Their tongues clashed, as they couldn't get enough of each other. Neil's hand slid beneath Beth's skirt, caressing her bare thigh-and she didn't stop him. Instead, she moved even closer to him and positioned herself so that more thigh was on show. His touch lit a fire in her soul, and she realised that she couldn't get enough of him. Her own hands wondered under his shirt and over his bare back. They were so captivated by each other, that they hadn't even realised that the woman and the teenaged girl had disappeared. They were only distracted, when an assistant entered the area, and coughed to get their attention. Instantly Beth and Neil, pulled apart, slightly embarrassed, but their hands were still in the same positions; Beth's on his back and his on her thigh, unlike the other times, when as soon as they stopped, they quickly realised themselves and withdrew all bodily contact. When the assistant left them, Beth giggled.

'I felt like a naughty school kid.' She laughed, standing up in front of him, her hands around his neck, stroking the base of his neck and the end of his hair.

'Tell me about it, at least we got rid of those two.' He laughed. Maybe it was Beth's soothing touch on his neck, but something told him that this acting malarkey wasn't going to be as difficult as they first thought. She leant towards him again, giggling at what had just happened, their eyes met and they knew that the other felt the connection, even if it was just a minute spark. That it was there. Neil placed his hands back on her hips, and leant towards her, their bodies connecting in a passion filled kiss.


	7. Paul Gambon

'See ya, later this evening then. I'm working till 2am, tomorrow morning, so I won't be at the station till after noon, then I'm only in to hand in a report. I hope this case moves along a bit quicker. I'd rather be chasing them, than waiting for them to fall into a trap.' Beth sighed, as she sat in the car outside the club.

'You'll probably get your chance, but you just have to play the long game. Sooner or later, they'll slip up and you've got my number when they do. So I'll see you tonight.' Neil was stroking her hair as he spoke to her, and she was leant towards him. They both knew that they had released their feelings into the open, but they were still convinced that it was all part of the act, that this way they got what they wanted, and yet they were doing nothing wrong, and no-one would get hurt. Beth still had realised Neil had feelings for her, and Neil didn't know she had feelings towards him. They both just thought the other was acting. Neil came to this conclusion due to age and experience, whereas Beth drew hers from lack of experience and naivety.

'Yeah, you will.' Beth leant towards him, and kissed him passionately. She seemed to have fully embraced the role of a tart, she thought as moaned and groaned at Neil's touch. Her outfit choice had changed since the first day working at Terra de Bello. This was partly due to the shopping trip earlier in the day, her experience working at the club and Neil's influence. She desperately wanted to impress him, and he seemed impressed (even if it was an act, she thought) as his hands went under her micro-short skirt, caressing her inner thigh. She pulled herself, closer towards him, so close she could feel his heart racing next to hers. She ran her fingers through his hair, and started nibbling his neck. The passion was getting too much for both of them, they knew they either had to give in and release it, or avoid it. Right at that moment, they had no choice but to avoid it, as Beth had to get to work, but neither could help but wonder-what if she hadn't?

The moment Beth stepped into the bar, she knew something wasn't right. Gianni, was pacing backwards and forwards, in front of his office, and Marco was talking to him, looking rather agitated. Beth panicked. They must have found her out, there was no other explanation. She just had to act calm, till they said something-but what if by then it was too late? It looked like she was about to find out, as Marco and Gianni walked towards her.

'Beth, how long have you worked here?' Gianni asked.

'A week, but only 3 nights worth of work.' She replied, trying with great difficulty to keep her anxiety out of her voice. Gianni turned to Marco, and they whispered something in Italian, they then turned to look at Beth.

'Tonight Beth, I have an important job for you. You must accompany me to dinner, and I would like you to…, how you say…flirt, with one of the guests. It is very important, that he feels satisfied with our treatment of him. Do you think you are capable of this? If not, I'm sure there will be other willing girls, and also other willing girls to take the barmaid's position which will be available if you decline.' He said with a fiendish smile. Beth knew she had no choice but to accept. She gulped, and nodded reluctantly.

'Excellent.' Gianni clapped his hands together, pleased with himself. 'He will arrive at approximately 9:45, and his name is Paul Gambon. Hopefully he will become an investor in the business. That is, if tonight goes to plan.' He walked off, leaving Beth with a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. What if tonight didn't go to plan?

As soon as Beth's break arrived, she rushed outside to call Neil.

'Hi Beth, what's up?' Her nerves seemed to subside at the sound of his calming voice.

'I have to accompany Gianni to a dinner with Paul Gambon, a potential investor and Gianni wants me to flirt with him, to get him to sign the contract. If I don't do, God knows what will be happen-but I just know it won't be good.'

'Beth, calm down. I'll send Mickey and Callum down as customers, and I'll be waiting outside the club. What time does this guest arrive?'

'9:45 roughly.'

'I'll be there before then. In the meantime I'll run Paul Gambon's name through the system and see what turns up. But don't worry, you've got loads of people watching your back-including me.'

'Thanks, Neil.' She felt greatly reassured by the knowledge that he would be present through out the entire dinner.

'No, problems Beth.' As soon as she hung up, he instantly ran the name through the computer and was horrified by the results. Just how much danger had he just condemned Beth to?


	8. Unknown Fate

**Sorry it's been so long updating but here it is, hope it's worth the wait, and this chapter is dedicated to my Greeson sista- Robz who has been a bit ill, get betta soon chick xxxx**

* * *

Unknown fate

Neil continued to stare at the screen, his heart sinking. No matter how many times he blinked, the information stayed the same. He had been arrested in connection to several kidnaps, and possession of cocaine, but had been released under strange circumstances, but he had served time for human trafficking, 2 decades earlier; a total of 10 years. He had to get hold of Beth, and quick-no. They had all known that shadier characters then Paul would be involved in this case, and she was fully aware; but he would said in more undercover and call her to warn her. He got out his mobile, and with shaking fingers dialled the number.

'Hi, Neil. I can't really speak.'

'Listen, it's important. This Paul Gambon has an extensive record for possession of cocaine, kidnap and human trafficking.' There was a silence at the end of the phone. 'Beth, are you OK?'

'Yeah. I just … well I knew it would be dangerous, but well... you know?'

'I know. You can pull out, if it's too much. We can catch him another way, if it's too much?' Neil would have done anything to stop her life being at risk.

'No. I agreed to this I can carry it through.' She still sounded frightened, but there was also a tone of determination in her voice.

'I know, but you weren't fully aware of the consequences. We've got specially trained people for this sort of thing; you're not even fully qualified for this sort of thing.'

'Neil, I can do it, OK? I've gotta go now, my boss is back.' Her voice was now one of a very determined woman, and Neil knew there was no changing her mind.

'OK, I'll be at the club earlier. I don't want anything happening to you.'

'Neil, I'll be ok. I've got Mickey and Callum inside the club, and you outside. It should be OK. If it wasn't you wouldn't have agreed to me doing it. I trust you Neil.' Those three words-I trust you, melted his heart.

'Alright. You've convinced me. Good luck; I'd better go, before Gianni comes back.'

'Yeah, bye.' Beth just hung up in time, as a few minutes later Marco and Gianni entered the club, accompanied by a man who was presumably Paul.

'Cammie, this is Paul my associate. Paul, Cammie here will be looking after your every need for the night.' Gianni, introduced her to a short man, with dark slicked back hair.

'Pleasure, to meet you Cammie.' He took Beth's hand and kissed it, sending a shiver of repulsion down her spine. 'What an unusual name, Cammie, what is it short for?' Beth froze for a second before she remembered when Neil had been teasing her about it.

'Camilla.'

'Ah, I can see why you would shorten it. Shall we?' He held out an arm for Beth to take. She knew she had no choice but to take it, her hopes lifted slightly as she saw Callum enter the club. 'Thank God she thought.'

* * *

Beth had a terrible evening with Paul. Throughout the meal she had to cope with his suggestive comments and him leering at her. Her skin crawled and she was desperate for the whole experience to be over. Afterwards when they went to the VIP area, things got worse; Paul was all over her. He cuddled up close to her, and kept pawing at her chest, running his hands through her hair. When ever she tried to pull away, Gianni would give her a look that said she had to do what he pleased, or else. She looked helplessly at Callum and Mickey-who had now arrived; but she knew it was no good. She had agreed to all this, and in the end it would be worth it to catch this gang. That's if they even caught these criminals; which was turning out harder than they had first thought. Beth was so occupied with her own thoughts that she hadn't even noticed Gianni and Paul having a whispered conversation. The first she became aware that some conversation had happened between them was when they came over, and Gianni took her to one side.

'Beth, you have worked well tonight, but your job's not over yet. There is one more thing for you to do, but here is not the right place. Paul will take you back to his hotel room, where you will do exactly what he asks. Do you understand?' She gulped, she understood. She nodded, her heart sinking and the tears welling up in her eyes, she had to get out of this some how. 'Good, well Paul will now take you to his hotel room.' Paul came over to her, a sleazy grin on his face. Beth was helpless as he marched her out of the club unnoticed; Mickey was at the bar and Callum was in the gents, unfortunately for Beth. Luckily, someone else was watching out for her, and saw her getting into the car before being driven to an unknown fate.


	9. What Beth Did Next

**Sorry this has took so long to update, but here it is please review lv elz xxxx**

* * *

What Beth Did Next

Beth shuddered as Paul escorted her into the hotel. It was exactly how she had imagined it. A posh, grand, expensive one the best in town. She looked round, desperately searching for evidence that help was on its way, but she couldn't see anything that looked familiar- not even the car that belonged to Neil. Her heart sank as she began to imagine the unthinkable actions Paul would make her carry out. She was helpless within his power. When they reached Paul's room he roughly shoved Beth inside before locking the door. Beth's heart sank and tears filled her eyes, the room swam, but she could still make out the disturbing figure of Paul Gambon leering towards her. She backed away, till her back was against the wall and as he advanced on her, she knew she was condemned to whatever fate he had in store. Her heart thudded so loudly, she was sure he could hear it. The fear she had tried to hide for days was now visible in her eyes, and a cold sweat dripped down her face, mixing with her sorrowful tears.

'Aww, what's wrong Cammie? I won't hurt you.' Paul's hand reached out to touch Beth's face and she flinched.

'D..Don't…P-Please, don't hurt me.' Beth's plea was so heartfelt that any normal, caring human being would be unable to resist, but this wasn't a compassionate human she was dealing with. This was Paul Gambon. A ruthless millionaire who made his money through kidnapping and human trafficking.

'Now I said I wouldn't hurt you, but if you struggle I may have to. Is that understood?' He gripped Beth's face with his hand, forcing her to look at him and she nodded, the tears now flowing even more.

'Good girl, now stop these tears. You've got a job to do. On the bed.' Beth sniffed, desperately trying to stop her tears, and walked to where he was pointing.

'Undress.' Beth's hand started to shake, as she reached to take her top off. She faltered and started to cry, terrified of what unthinkable act this man would have her do.

'Here let me.' He snarled, and lurched towards her and pulled at the hem of her top, pulling it roughly over her head, scratching her bare stomach in the process. 'Now can you do the rest or shall I do it for you?' Beth nodded, this was her worst nightmare come true and she just wanted so much to wake up from it all.

* * *

Neil pulled up outside the hotel, and instantly recognised the car he had been tailing. He would have been there sooner but he got separated from them at a red light. He drummed the steering wheel impatiently, urging the lights to change, knowing that every second lost, meant that Beth was more and more at risk. His heart was racing, and he felt sick to his stomach. He knew she hadn't been ready for this sort of thing and yet he had put her through it all. If anything happed it would be his fault. He raced into the hotel, flashing his warrant card at reception demanding to know where Paul Gambon's room was. He followed the directions, and ran as fast as he physically could, so fast his legs burned and stitch started in his chest and sides, till his breath was coming out in rasps, but he knew he had to carry on, Beth's life depended on it. And right then, nothing meant more to him then saving Beth's life.

* * *

Beth shivered as she sat on the bed, partly due to fear and partly due to the fact she was now sitting in her underwear.

'And the rest!' Paul shouted, advancing towards her in the threat of doing it for her. Beth started to sob, and her hands shook as they reached up to undo her bra. She knew there was no way she was able to do this task herself, but she also knew she was unable to let her captor do it for her. Beth reluctantly removed her bra, knowing that now there was only one garment standing between her and her attacker. She cried harder than she had ever cried before. She just couldn't allow herself to do it, she'd rather be forced than do it herself and it looked like that's what would happen.

'I c..c..can't.' She wailed.

'Well, I'll do it for you!' Paul tried to grab at her last item of clothing, but she backed away, kicking at him as she did so, leaving them half way down her legs.

'No!' Her voice was now slightly more confidant. She pulled her pants back up, but this pause was enough for Paul to grab at her around the throat, he tried again to undress her, but she fought with all the strength she had left.

'You Bitch!' He pulled her by her hair and forced her onto the bed, pinning her arms down with one hand while scratching her legs with the other as he nearly freed her from her clothes. Beth managed a forceful kick in the groin and pulled herself up the bed, but it was difficult as Paul was still pinning her down by one arm; but she had one arm free and she searched blindly for a weapon with it. She grabbed at the first thing her hand found, and with seconds to spare till she was brutally raped she struck the vicious animal across the head, and his body sprawled across the floor. She threw the object in her hands to the floor and the room instantly went dark, as it appeared the object she had used to defend herself was the lamp that had lit up the room. Beth sobbed quietly in the dark, before light flooded the room and she looked towards the doorway to see her knight in shining armour, finally come to rescue her.

'Neil!' She sobbed. Neil rushed towards her, taking off his jacket and wrapping her practically naked body in it. He cradled her in his arms, and she clung to him for dear life.

'It's Ok, Beth. I'm here. He's gone now he can't hurt you.' But Neil hadn't seen the body on the floor, surrounded by a pool of blood until Beth pulled away and pointed at him.

'But I've killed him Neil! I killed him!' She wailed, and he looked across at the motionless body of Paul Gambon.


	10. In This Together

**Sorry it took so long to update but here it is and I hope you enjoy and please review love elz xxx**

* * *

In This Together

Beth sat huddled in the blanket that was wrapped around her, unable to wear her own clothes due to them being evidence. All the time the paramedics were tending to Paul, she just sat in silence on the edge of the bed, just watching. Neil had tried to get her to sit outside but she refused, paralysed by what she had done. She was sure he was going to die. It had been only a slight relief when Neil had checked and informed her that he had in fact still got a pulse, but it didn't look good. Beth only awoke from her daze when the police arrived and took her to Barton Street. Neil followed in another car feeling helpless as they arrested her for attempted murder. He felt so saddened by the sight of her being walked away by the officers and the look of complete despair and hopelessness on her face as she looked back at him before getting into the patrol car, made a lump appear in his throat. He wanted more than anything to be able to help her, but it didn't look like that would be an easy task.

Beth was in a complete daze throughout the entire journey, her physical examination and even her interview at Barton Street. The image of Paul coming at her, and then his lifeless body lying in a pool of blood, ran through her head, but it was also a form of distraction from the probing of her body. She winced at every touch, her body badly bruised and the very thought of anyone touching her body again just brought back the daunting reality, that she was very nearly a rape victim. A victim. She wasn't used to that. She was usually the one who helped others, not being helped and she hated it.

At the interview she found it hard to digest any of the questions she was asked, she just couldn't get those images out of her head.

'Miss Green, please answer the question.' Beth managed to pull herself out of her horrific thoughts and concentrate on the present world, and answered the question which had been what had happened once she had entered the hotel room. Tears were streaming down her face as she recalled the dreadful details of the events that took place within the hotel room. The police officer questioning her looked at her with a look on sympathy in his eyes. The look was also one that said she could easily be my daughter. So young and yet something so terrible had happened. And even though he was there to prove whether or not Beth was guilty of attempted murder or whether or not it was self defence, he was desperate to prove her innocent.

All the way through his own interview, Neil's thoughts were occupied by the thought that this was his entire fault. If he hadn't allowed Beth to go undercover this would never have happened, and now she had nearly been raped and was possibly facing a life in prison for attempted murder or even murder if Paul didn't survive. And to his mind, there was no one else to blame, but himself. As soon as his interview was over he rushed out into the waiting room in the hope of seeing Beth or even receiving some news. Unfortunately he had an agonising wait for any news, as the officers at Barton Street refused to give him any information. After what seemed like a life time of pacing up and down the station's reception Beth finally came into the room.

'Beth,' Neil ran towards her, relieved at finally being able to see her.

'Neil,' she sobbed with slight relief at seeing a familiar face and someone she trusted. He went to put his arms around her, but she pulled a way, shaking. She didn't want anyone to touch her, especially not a male even if it was Neil. She trusted Neil with all her heart and knew that her feelings for him ran deeper than just friends working undercover as a couple; but right then she just didn't think she could cope with being man handled. Neil seemed to understand this, as he simply just nodded at her.

'They've got to keep me in overnight, but I may get bail in the morning after my bail hearing.' Beth explained. She tried to sound hopeful but it was obvious she didn't feel it. At that moment an explosion of glass filled the room, and Neil suddenly threw himself in front of Beth, acting as a human shield. Beth gasped as she surveyed the damage to the reception area. Glass lay scattered all around. A huge hole had been cracked open in the window and an old house brick lay on the floor, with a note attached.

The police officer with them went to pick it up, but Neil prevented her.

'It's evidence. Use these.' He delved into his pockets and produced a pair of latex purple gloves. The officer gratefully accepted them and then proceeded to examine the brick and its ominous note attached.

'Neil and Beth, we know your game so prepare to die.' The officer gulped and looked at Neil and Beth who were standing just looking at her in complete shock. There game was up. They had been found out and now it looked like their lives were in danger. Beth realised then that her and Neil were in this together. They had entered the undercover operation together. He had been by her side at all times; watching over and protecting her at all times. The fact that he had followed her to the hotel and used his body as protection for her had proven this, and now as they both faced the fact their lives were at risk she realised that she needed him. She couldn't push him away like everyone else. They needed each other now more than ever, and in recognition of this she slipped her hand into his, giving it a tight squeeze symbolising that they would deal with this together. For that Neil was very grateful.


	11. Journey

Journey

Beth stood in the dock shaking. So much had happened in such a small amount of time. She'd gone from being a policewoman working undercover, to a near rape victim, from that to a woman accused of attempted woman and now she was a woman whose life was in danger. The note her and Neil had received via a brick through the window had terrified her. She had little or no sleep that night; her thoughts littered with the events of the evening and the daunting reality that she had endangered not only her own life, but Neil's and his son's. Part of her hoped she would be denied bail so that she would be fairly safe, but she knew she was innocent, and by the sound of it the evidence was in her favour.

She stood and listened as both sides of the argument were heard: that Paul Gambon was a violent man with a history of similar offences, whereas Beth was a reliable, trustworthy police officer. The forensic evidence did suggest that Paul had attacked Beth in some way, and the blow to the head he received corresponded with her version of events. Beth stood patiently waiting the result. She looked across at Neil who smiled encouragingly, and a little hope arose inside her. She had to be strong for both of them, if she didn't believe in herself, then she wouldn't survive this and by not surviving she would have failed Neil, and that was something she would find more unbearable than her current fate.

A sudden cheer went up from the gallery and Beth turned to see, Neil, Gina, Will and Jack or cheering. She looked confused and turned to face her solicitor who informed her that she had just received bail. Her spirits lifted slightly, but then a sudden thought occurred: what about her safety? She'd received threats that indicated her life was in danger, what would happen next. All was soon revealed; as she left the court Gina and Jack rushed over to her.

'We need to go back to yours and get some of your belongings. Neil's already got some of his belongings and Jake's staying with his Mom in a safe house, so we just need to get your things and then we'll be off.' Gina's tone was one of authority mixed with urgency, but it left Beth confused of what exactly was happening. Jack noticed the expression on her face and explained.

'You and Neil are going into witness protection- for the time being anyway. It's been authorised by higher powers and it seems the best option all things considered. Don't worry, you'll both be together, but you can't have contact with anyone else.'

'But, what about Neil's son? It's like he's being punished because of what I did. He doesn't deserve this, neither does Neil.' She suddenly burst into tears, and Gina enveloped the frightened young girl, in a comforting embrace.

'Hey, enough. Neil's OK with it, aren't you Neil?' He nodded. 'And Jake's safe. None of this is your fault Beth, OK? You have to believe that. We were all aware of the risks before undergoing the operation. If anything you're the victim in all this. That guy could have easily killed you. Now stop these tears, we've got a tight schedule to stick to.' Gina gave her one last squeeze, before they rushed to the car and began the journey that would change Neil and Beth's lives, possibly forever.

Many emotional farewells were exchanged as Neil and Beth were dropped off at the meeting point with the people from witness protection, who would be overseeing the whole procedure. Beth wept as she said what could possibly be her last goodbye, and then it was just her and Neil. He took her hand in his and held it tightly.

'It's going to be OK. We're in this together.' She smiled at him. Somehow he always knew the right words to say to her, and she hoped she could make it up to him some day.

'Right, I'm Jordan Grey, and I'll be your liaison officer. First you need to hand over your mobile phones, or other forms of communication devices. Then we need to get you some new identities.' Neil reached into his pockets and handed over his last form of contact with the outside world, to the young man in the green hoodie, the person they would have to rely on from now on.

'So any ideas, for identities? It may be best if you choose to be married or at least dating. Brother and sister can be a bit difficult sometimes. Don't ask, but we have had a few bad experiences with it.'

'What do you think?' Neil turned and asked Beth.

'Dating. If we say married people may ask about photos and things like that.'

'Fair point. I think I'll be Craig Johnson. What about you?'

'I think I'll be… Chloe. Chloe Baker. What do you think?'

'Great.'

'Well now we've got that sorted. Let's get you two off to the chosen destination.' Jordan led them towards a blue people carrier, and they set off towards the chosen destination.


	12. Sleepless Nights

**Sorry it's sooooooooooooooooooooooo long, hope it'w woth it. special dedication to Laura ( missing r msn chats 2) and Robz my greeson sister ( u no u love me really) loadsa love elz xxx**

* * *

Sleepless Night

Beth walked around the tiny flat her and Neil would now call home. There was a lounge with a small kitchen, a bathroom with no bath only a shower, and only one bedroom. With only one bed, a double bed.

'Neil, looks like we're sharing.' Beth shouted through to him.

'Oh right. Well I guess we are supposed to be Chloe and Craig now. A couple. So sharing a room and a bed will make it more realistic.

'I guess, but I've never shared a bed on a permanent basis before.'

'Well I'll stick to one side. If it'll make it easier I can sleep on the sofa, or even the floor.'

'Thanks, but you can't do that.'

'Seriously, I don't mind as long as you're comfortable, I'm OK. Honest.' He smiled at her to reassure her he was genuine.

'Thanks. I guess we'd better unpack and then we can explore and see what exactly Wolverhampton's like.'

'Probably like most other cities, I'd presume.'

'Neil, don't be so cynical.' Beth playfully punched him on the arm, and smiled her first smile in days.

'Maybe we should use our new names so we get used to them.'

'I suppose.'

'Come on then, let's go and unpack-_Chloe_.'

'Sure, _Craig_.' It seemed strange calling each other by different names, but like Neil- or rather Craig pointed out, they had to get used to it.

* * *

Beth slumped down on the couch, exhausted after a hectic day of shopping. She'd dragged poor Neil round the entire city, buying bits and pieces to full their flat and make it look homely.

'I can't believe how bid Wolverhampton is.' Beth stated as she flicked on the telly.

'Well it is a city. It's hardly going to be small is it?'

'Ha, Ha. You know what I mean. Shall we put some of this stuff away and get something to eat? I'm starving.' Neil nodded, and they set to work filing the newly brought items in their correct places until the whole place looked slightly more homely than before.

* * *

As they finished the last of their takeaway pizza (during their hectic shopping spree, they forgot to buy something rather important- food! So they ordered in from a leaflet that had been pushed through the letter box before they moved in) Beth started yawning; the hectic shopping spree and the events of the past few days were obviously catching up with her.

'I'm off to bed. I'm exhausted.'

'Ok, I'll just get my stuff and bring it through so I don't disturb you later.'

'Thanks, you don't have to do this, but I do appreciate it.'

'No problem.' He walked with her to the bedroom, collected his things then left her to it, giving her a quick goodnight kiss. Beth quickly got dressed and slid into bed, but as soon as the lights were off, she started to panic. Every time her eyes closed, horrific images filled her head. She'd never be free of them, not even through sleep. After what felt like hours of trying, she slipped out of bed and tiptoed into the lounge, to get herself a hot drink.

'Neil? What are you still doing awake? I thought you'd be asleep.'

'I thought you'd be as well.'

'Couldn't sleep. Haven't been able to since…, well you know.' He nodded understandingly.

'Same here, I wasn't even involved but I keep thinking that something even more dreadful could have happened and it would have been my fault.'

'Don't be daft. There's no way it would have been your fault.'

'I let you go through the operation.'

'I insisted, so stop beating yourself up about it.' She walked over to him and gave him a quick hug and they instantly both felt better. 'I'm going to get a hot drink; we seem to have some tea bags, even if we don't have any milk if you're interested.'

'Yeah, go on then.' A few minutes later Beth joined Neil on the sofa and gave him a cup of milk-less tea. She couldn't help noticing his bare chest as she sat down. He looked so muscular, and toned that she found it hard to concentrate on her drink.

'This is disgusting!' Beth spat her first mouthful back into the cup, shuddering.

'Well I did think it would be bad, but I didn't want to say.' Neil laughed.

'How are we supposed to get to sleep now? I don't know any other suggestions.' She sighed putting the cup back down on the table and taking Neil's from him and placing it next to hers.

'We could watch some telly for a bit.' Neil suggested.

'Yeah. Ok.' He moved over to make room for her and she nestled in next to him. They fitted together perfectly and for once she felt safe. Neil became conscious of the close proximity of their bodies as she snuggled in closer to him, as they lay across the sofa, their heads at one end, their legs at the other. He could feel the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, her hair tickling his bare chest and felt comforted by it. Beth felt the same. Lying close to Neil, made her feel protected. She felt nearly whole again, after the attack had left her badly damaged. Being with Neil seemed to heal her, and she felt like she couldn't be close enough to him. She worked her way casually closer to him, till she was resting on his chest, her arms wrapped around his chest, while she watched the television intently. Neil felt slightly uncomfortable with her new position and didn't quite know what to do with himself. She looked so happy and content that he didn't wish to disturb her, but his arms were now in an awkward position. The only way he would be comfy would be to wrap his arms round Beth; and he wasn't quite sure how she'd take this, but as if reading his mind, Beth gave him a kind of sign. She started playing with one of his hands, while her free arm was still clutching to his chest and she gently stroked her fingers up and down his bare side. She adored the feeling of his skin under her fingers, the way it was soft but firm. He then knew that she wouldn't object if he placed his arms round her. As Beth felt his arms enclose her, she felt perfectly happy.

All thoughts of previous events or even the reason they were there in the first place left her mind. It was as if they really had become Chloe Baker and her boyfriend Craig Johnson, and if she was honest with herself, she rather liked acting as a couple. They'd had enough practice with the undercover operation, but this seemed different some how. They weren't being watched, they were at home. Maybe that's what made it different, the fact that they were living together under the pretence of being a couple, or maybe it was the fact Beth knew she had fallen for him. She'd known ever since the attack and he had held her in his arms, protecting her from further harm. Even though she hadn't wished for anyone to touch her, particularly males, it was like she needed his touch to survive.

As they lay there, Beth felt herself finally start to feel sleepy.

'I'm going to bed now.' She announced, as she gently eased herself off Neil's chest.

'Ok. Night.' She bent down and gave him a quick peck on the lips, goodnight.

'Aren't you coming?'

'I'm already in bed, remember?'

'Yeah, but it's not fair you having to sleep here, while I get a big comfy bed all to myself, and anyway what if someone comes over and notices you've been sleeping on the sofa, that's not going to look good is it?'

'I guess so, but we're not going to have many visitors early in the morning are we?'

'We might do. Never know. And anyway I insist, and ladies should always be obeyed.' She tugged at his arm playfully, pulling him into an upright position.

'You can be so bossy some times. Ok I'll sleep in the same room.' He sighed and stood up, taking her hand, feeling kind of awkward at the prospect of sleeping in the same room as the object of his affections.

'Goodie. Sure I can't tempt you to sleep in the same bed?' She teased, making it sound playful when really she was serious.

'Ha, Ha. Don't push it. You go ahead; I'll just get my bedding and switch the telly off.' She nodded and walked off to the room, slightly disappointed that he'd rebuffed her advances.

As Neil entered the bedroom he saw that she was sitting up in bed, with the bedding the other side, pulled back in invitation for him to join her.

'Come on. I don't bite, and it's more realistic, plus I'd feel safer if you were next to me.' Beth pleaded.

'No one's going to know if we didn't sleep in the same bed, and I'd still be in the room with you, So you'd have nothing to worry about.' Neil proceeded to make his bed up on the floor, while Beth looked at him pleadingly.

'Please Neil, I'd feel safer if you were in here with me, and less guilty that you were sleeping on the floor. Go on, its not like we'd be doing any harm anyways, we're both adults you know.' Neil knew she was right, but he thought he also knew how awkward it would feel being in the same bed as Beth.

'I can't.'

'You can. I insist.' She jumped out the bed, and pulled his arm dragging him towards the bed. She noticed that he didn't put up much of a struggle, indicating that he wanted this as much as she did.

'See, this isn't that bad.' Beth laughed as he slid into the bed next to her. She quickly resumed her position on his chest, but this time it felt more intimate. She remembered what it had been like to kiss him, and now being in the same bed awakened the idea of how amazing it would be to actually have sex with him. A shiver went down her spine at the mere thought, and he pulled her closer towards him, fearing she was cold. Beth's heart quickened and she could feel Neil's doing the same. He seemed stiff beneath her arms, as if it was too uncomfortable for him.

'Are you Ok with this?' She asked, as he switched off the bedside lamp.

'Are you?'

'Yeah, but you didn't answer my question.'

'It's a… little… strange.' She nodded.

'I understand, but we're adults and can think for ourselves. Sharing a bed isn't going to hurt anyone, plus they'd probably never know. So relax, Ok?' She felt the tension within him loosen slightly, and she leant upwards and gave him another kiss goodnight. It was only meant to be a simple peck goodnight, but being actually in his arms, in bed together sparked something within them both. Beth looked into his eyes, and deepened the kiss. Neil hesitated for a moment, before processing the fact that she had instigated the kiss, and so therefore probably wanted this as much as he did, and she had insisted they slept in the same bed. He slipped his tongue slowly into her mouth, and Beth's heart leapt with joy as she realised he obviously had feelings for her, and that this wasn't and act like she'd thought it had been before.

They carried on kissing. Each kiss more passionate than the last. Neil's hands wandered down her body towards her bare legs and he slipped his hand under her nightie, stroking her skin as he did so he gently rolled her over, so he was above.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' He paused kissing her, and stroked her face instead before she looked into his eyes and nodded.

'More than anything.' She whispered, before returning to kissing him. She probed her tongue further into his mouth as she caressed his back, her hand moving closer to her main objective. Her heart rate quickened and her breather became rapid, as she knew the moment was nearing. Neil's touch made her weak, and she purred as he kissed her neck, and gently moved further and further up her leg, gently stroking her bare skin. Beth slipped her hands down the back of his pyjama bottoms, and held his cheeks in her hands, digging her nails in ever so slightly. Neil continued kissing her neck, whilst he stopped caressing her legs so that he could ease her out of her night wear.

He planted kisses down her chest, and felt her heart rate quicken and her breathe becoming even faster. He gently nibbled her breasts and she purred as she did so. She decided to return the favour, by moving her hands round to the front of his trousers and felt what she had long desired. It was Neil's turn to moan as he basked in the feel of her hands carefully handling his intimate area. He knew he couldn't last much longer and so did Beth as she felt the blood starting to rush into the organ beneath her hands. She removed her hands and discarded the garment barring her from the joy she was hoping to experience. Neil did the same to her, and they both knew the moment they had been longing for was imminent. They looked into each other's eyes, and Beth nodded, before he gently eased himself into her. Beth let out a gasp of pent up frustration, and bent her legs around his waist, running her fingers through his hair. They continued with the passionate kissing, not being able to get enough of one another and also to muffle their moans. It had been so long since Neil had felt like this for anyone and Beth didn't think she'd ever felt like this.

She felt her body start to get hotter, as they continued to move together as one, and she felt Neil's spine arch beneath her fingers as her own also started to bend. Both their hearts started to race, and the moaning increased until finally they both peaked. Neil sank into Beth's arms, panting. His body dampened with sweat, lay on top of hers.

'That… was… Amazing!' Beth gasped.

'I know.' He kissed her on the lips and rolled over so that she was on top of him.

'I've never… had it so good.'

'Neither...have I. Not… in a … while.'

'Well ...I'm not… too ex…experienced.' Beth snuggled closer towards him, frightened that she'd been something of a let down.

'Never, have guessed.' He kissed her head gently and stroked her hair as they both started to get their breathe back.

'Thanks. Well, I guess practice makes perfect.' She turned and planted a loving kiss on his lips.

'It wasn't a one off then.' Neil ventured hoping he'd receive the answer he was hoping for.

'No.' She shook her head.

'Good, but can we wait a bit, you've tired me out.' He laughed.

'Well I think I found a solution to our sleepless night.' Beth giggled.

'Maybe we should have them more often.' He kissed her one last time before he pulled her closer and they both fell asleep, fitting together like they were made that way.


	13. Another Love

Note, cocka is wolverhampton slang for sweetheart.

* * *

Another Love

Beth rolled over and looked at the man lying next to her, a content smile playing on her face. He looked even more handsome when he was asleep she thought. Suddenly his eyes flicked open.

'You watching me sleep?'

'No.'

'Looked that way to me, but I don't mind.'

'Good, and anyway you weren't asleep.'

'That's not the point.' He pulled her closer towards him and kissed her playfully on her lips.

'Yes it is.' She rolled over so her entire body was on top of his, and she placed another kiss on his lips, stroking his face as she did so.

'I'm never going to win this am I?' He laughed.

'Not a chance.' She kissed him again, this time with more passion. She was relieved that it had obviously not been a one off, and by the looks of it so was Neil, as he continued kissing her, going further and further down her naked body. Suddenly they were interrupted by a ringing noise coming from the bedside drawer.

'Don't answer.' Beth pleaded.

'Beth, I have to. The only people who have the number of this phone are the people from witness protection. It could be important.' He sat up and reached into the drawer and pulled out the phone. 'Hello. Yeah, we're fine.'

Beth sighed, he held out his free arm, and she snuggled in against his chest, stoking the bare skin. She knew she shouldn't grumble, if it wasn't for the people on the end of the phone her and Neil wouldn't be here, they would be back in London where their lives were at risk and they may never have gotten together.

'Yeah, I'll tell her. Oh no, the bed didn't matter we sorted it.' He winked at Beth who smirked. 'Ok, thanks again. Bye.' Neil placed the phone back in the cupboard and tried to kiss Beth, but she avoided him.

'So…What did they say?' Beth's eyes were wide, and her eagerness to find information about the world outside their little bubble.

'Paul's condition has improved. He's still in a coma, but he is stable and he looks likely to pull through'

'Thank goodness. Did they say anything else?'

'They just wanted to know how we were and if we were coping with the whole one bed situation. I told them we were fine and that the bed wasn't a problem.'

'Definitely not. You don't regret it do you Neil? I mean seriously. When we leave here, what about work and Jake? We can't enter into a relationship if it isn't serious in these circumstances.' Beth sat up and looked deep into his eyes, as if scanning his soul for the answers she desired. Neil sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, and turned to get out the bed. Beth pulled him back, and rested her head on his shoulder. He stayed perched on the side of the bed, and put his head in his hands in thought for a moment, while Beth's heart sank.

'I don't know. I really don't know. I'm going to get dressed and then go out, to clear my head. It's all a bit strange.' Neil hated the disappointed look on her face, and the tears which were forming. 'I'm sorry Beth, I need to think it through.' She nodded sorrowfully, knowing reluctantly that he was right. She just sat on the bed and watched as he walked out the flat and possibly out of her life as a lover. She didn't even look at him as he left the bedroom and when he went to kiss her, she understandably turned her head.

When she heard the door slam, Beth let the tears fall. She didn't know where these feelings had come from. One day he was her DI, the next he was someone she had fallen for. She was acting stupid, but she couldn't help how she felt though. She got out of bed, and dressed wondering what would happen in the day ahead.

Neil wondered the streets of Wolverhampton, trying to collect his thoughts. He sat down at a bus stop, and placed his head once more into his hands. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet and opened it up, to reveal the photo's he kept inside. One of him and Jake; and the other of Andrea Dunbar. He took the second photo out of the wallet and studied it closer. She had been the last woman he had loved, maybe even the only woman he had ever truly loved. If he was honest he'd never really gotten over her. She'd died so suddenly, that they hadn't even the chance to end the relationship properly. He wondered if they would still have still been together now, if she hadn't died. He knew he couldn't think like that way, but being intimate with Beth had caused some feeling of guilt. As if he was betraying her. Without even realising it, he had begun to cry.

'Would you like a tissue, cocka?' Neil turned to see an elderly lady offering him a tissue.

'Thanks.' Neil gratefully accepted it, and dabbed at his eyes. 'I'm not usually like this.'

'Oh, no need to explain. We all have bad days.'

'I don't usually.'

'Nonsense! We all have bad days, just sometimes we deal with them better than at other times.'

'I guess.'

'Is that your girlfriend?' She gestured at the photo in his hand.

'Ex. She died in a fire a few years ago.' A few more tears fell.

'Aww, I'm sorry sweet'art. Is that why you're so upset? I know it knocked me for six when my Albert died. Still affects me some days, and he's been dead over 11 years.' Her eyes misted over as she reminisced about days gone by with her beloved Albert.

'Not exactly. I… I met someone else.'

'Ah. And you feel like you're betraying her.' She pointed at the photo. 'I was just the same when I met George. Then I realised that my Albert wouldn't have wanted me to be miserable. I bet she would be the same. You can share your love equally between both you know. It's like an affair in that respect, but in others it's not because one of the parties has moved on. It's no good getting stuck in the past. You'll have to move on sooner or later. Oh, here's my bus. I hope you sort it out soon cocka.' She boarded the bus and waved at him, as the bus drove out of sight. He looked once more at the photo in his hand, then let it go as he walked off back towards Beth, and his new life.


	14. Reconciliation

Reconciliation 

Beth sat on the sofa watching mind numbing TV. Her mind wasn't actually on the programmes; it was elsewhere- wherever Neil was. She wondered what could possibly be the reason behind his strange behaviour. Just hours before they were passionately making love, and now he had left her all alone while he sorted his head out. Beth felt so isolated. There was no-one she could talk to. No friends. No family. She was desperate to pick up the phone and call her mom, but she knew that would put not only herself and Neil at risk, but also her Mom. At that moment the door knocked. She walked over, and peered through the spy-hole, wondering who on earth it could actually be, as Neil had a key and no-one else knew them. She looked through the glass at the girl standing outside. She seemed harmless enough, so she opened the door, checking in a mirror before doing so, hoping she didn't look too much of a sate, but fortunately, you couldn't tell she'd been crying-well not much.

'Hi. My Mom sent me round, to ask if you needed anything. She says she knows how stressful moving house can be.'

'Oh, thanks. That's really kind, but we're sorted thanks.' Beth was touched by the kindest the girl's family had shown.

'Well if you do, it's Karen Jacobs at flat 111, just over there.' She nodded at a flat, opposite and 2 doors away. 'I'm Sophie, by the way. Karen's daughter.' She held out her hand which Beth accepted.

'I'm,' She paused, for a second as she realised she had been about to say Beth, but she was no longer Beth. 'I'm Chloe. Chloe Baker.'

'Nice to meet you Chloe. So do you live here alone?' Beth knew that she obviously knew about Neil.

'No, I live here with my boyfriend Craig.'

'Oh right. Is he the tall guy, with the really short dark hair?' Beth nodded.

'Yeah, here he is now.' Beth gestured in the direction of the lift where Neil was just walking from.

'Hi, sweetheart. Got you these.' He produced a big bunch of flowers from behind his back, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sophie watched intrigued. Here was a girl, of about 19, maybe 20 living with a man who had to be in his thirties. He buys her flowers, and when he kisses her it's just a peck on the cheek, and she appeared to have been crying. It didn't seem to look right, she thought to herself.

'Hi, you must be Craig; I'm Sophie from number 111.' She held out a hand which he declined, as his hands were filled, with the big bouquet, and the other was resting, gently on Beth's back.

'Oh, Hi. I would shake your hand. But I'm busy at the mo, but nice to meet you.' He tried to sound polite, but it came across a bit brisk as he was eager to talk to Beth alone. Sophie however didn't no this and instantly took a dislike to him.

'Yeah, I erm, gotta get back now.' Sophie backed away towards her own flat, desperate to get away from the awkwardness she felt.

'Oh, Ok. Thanks again.'

'No problem. Bye.' Beth watched the girl walk into her flat and close the door, and then she turned to face Neil.

'Didn't think you'd return after this morning.'

'I needed to think.' Beth turned and walked into the flat; Neil followed and shut the door after them.

'Yeah, obviously. Do you think those, are going to compensate for you treating me like this?' She pointed to the flowers.

'No. They're to show how much you mean to me.' Beth tilted her head on one side, and looked at him confused.

'I thought you didn't want a relationship with me?'

'I wasn't sure, but I know now. Look things are complicated. I had unresolved issues, but they're sorted now. I want to be with you.' He placed the bouquet down on the table, and held an arm out for her.

'Well maybe I don't wanna be with you. I know things are difficult. I'm going through them to, you know! I could be facing an attempted murder charge, maybe even murder. I was nearly raped. I'm away from my family and friends, and on top of all that I could lose my job! So don't talk about things being difficult Neil!' She stormed off into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She collapsed in a heap on the floor and started crying as if she would never stop.

Neil stayed in the hall where he was, shocked that the normal calm Beth had acted that way. Normally, he would have just let her calm down, but he needed to clear things up. He walked over to the bedroom and tapped softly on the door.

'Beth.'

'GO AWAY!'

'Please, Beth I need to explain.'

'Explain what exactly? Why you don't wanna be with me? Am I ugly is that it?' She nearly choked on her words from all the anger she was feeling and the fact she was crying so hard.

'No Beth, you're beautiful.'

'Well what is it then? Last night we're having sex and today you're not sure if you want us to be a couple.'

'Beth please understand; I had a few things to sort out.'

'Like?'

'It's complicated.'

'If you want us to be together, you need to tell me. We can't have secrets.'

'Ok. When I was with Phillipa, I had an affair with a colleague. Andrea.'

'Yeah, what's this gotta do with us?' Beth's tears were falling less now, as she was intrigued at what he had to say.

'Andrea was an undercover journalist working at Sun Hill. I was gonna leave Pippa for her, but she died in an explosion. There's never been anyone since. I wasn't sure if I was ready to have a relationship yet.'

'Oh.' Beth went quiet.

'Are you Ok?'

'How long ago, did this happen? Were you together long?'

'No not very long, less than a year; and she died about two years ago.'

'Oh right. What does this mean for us?'

'Well she still means a lot to me, she always will, but I can love you both.' The door suddenly opened, and Beth stood looking at him inquisitively.

'What do you mean love?'

'I think… I love you Beth.' It felt strange now the words were out there.

'Really?' He nodded.

'What about Jake?'

'He's with his Mom in Spain. I'm sure he'll be fine with it. I'd tell him now, but we can't have contact. His life's already at risk. Phillipa's already had to move to a safe house over there, just in case they find out about her and Jake.'

'So can we really make a go of this? Me and you? As a couple?' Beth asked.

'I'm willing to try, if you are.'

'I am.' He picked her up and gave her a long passionate kiss.

'Neil, I love you too.' She smiled at him.


	15. When the Phone Rings

**For my dedicated reviewers and newly recruited fans of Greeson (hopefully it'll catch on and the producers will do something about it, maybe if other people write greeson fics, as well they'll take notice-hint, hint lol) , so this is for all the Lauras (particularly my favourite Australian- OK I only know 2 and ones a teacha, but hey I'll ignore that) Emz, Pippa, Gemz (who reviews all my sories, every chapter without fail) and of course Robyn, who wrote the first greeson fic on here, and inspired me 2 do like wise, but she only got into the idea after I noticed the spark, and what a good couple they'd be if not weird lol, but thank you for your inspiration-Greeson 4eva lol, loadsa love Elz xxxxxxxx**

* * *

When the Phone Rings

Beth stood watching, as Neil stood by the oven stirring the pasta. She couldn't believe she had nearly lost him. She just wanted to hold him close and show him, he wasn't going to lose her like Andrea.

'Can you stop watching me? It's off putting.' Beth laughed at him.

'No, I like watching you.'

'Instead of just standing there, why don't you help me?'

'I can't cook. Not unless toast classes as cooking.' Beth giggled at her own foolishness.

'Not even pasta?' Beth shook her head. 'I thought women were supposed to be able to cook.' Neil stated being rather sexist, Beth picked up on this and challenged him.

'Neil, that is so sexist.'

'What I thought it was a biological fact. Women can cook and men do the other stuff.' He laughed, knowing she would be getting slightly wound up, and was intrigued as to what her reaction would be.

'Well, what about you? You're cooking. Does that mean you're a girl?' She teased, playing him at his own game.

'No, I thought I'd let you rest and I'd treat you. He turned from the cooker, for the first time during the conversation, and winked at her.

'Really? Not sure I believe you DI Manson.' She moved round to the actual kitchen area, grinning at him, knowing he couldn't resist a challenge.

'Well once I've cooked this and we've eaten, I'll show you.' He tried to concentrate on the pasta, but finding the temptation very hard to resist.

'Why not now? I'm sure the pasta will be there afterwards. Anyway, I might not feel like it, and then you'll never get to show me how manly you really are.' She edged closer to him, making her voice seductive.

'It's nearly done now. Just gotta add the sauce, and cheese and Wollah! Pasta Ala Manson.'

'Pasta Ala Manson? Nah that can wait. The pasta's cooked so it won't go off the boil, but I might if I have to wait too long.' She bit her lip and edged closer towards him, till she was standing right behind him. Neil felt his heartbeat quicken, just by knowing she was close. She placed her arms round his waist, and snuggled her head into his back, enjoying the closeness between them. Neil knew he couldn't resist her much longer, especially as she was offering it him on a plate. Beth slipped her hands up his t-shirt and caressed the soft skin of his muscular back. Neil, switched the oven off and poured the pasta into a waiting colander, placed over a bowl to drain, before covering it with a plate to make sure it remained edible for however long he and Beth maybe.

'So how long to you think it will take to prove my manliness?' Neil asked as he wiped away some of the mess he created.

'Mmm, I don't know. Don't we have to wait till we've eaten first?' She teased, her hands wondering round to his stomach, running her nails over his skin, knowing this would drive him wild.

'Don't think either of us can wait that long.'

He removed her hands and swung round, picking her up and placing her on the counter opposite where he had been working. They kissed passionately, unable to get enough of one another. There tongues gently clashed, and swirled round each others mouths. Neil's shirt was quickly removed and thrown to the floor as Beth was desperate to get to his body. Beth wrapped her legs round her boyfriend's waist, pulling him nearer to her, making it easier for him to remove her top and add it to the pile forming on the floor. He gently nibbled her ear, making her moan with pleasure. He stroked her hair, and Beth turned so she could reach his mouth to kiss him properly. He put his finger on her lips and turned her head to look at him.

'You're so beautiful. You know that? I'm lucky to have fallen in love, not once but twice with two amazing girls. I never thought I'd meet someone I felt the same feelings I had for Andrea towards, but you're definitely her equal. You're funny, clever, feisty, caring and very, very beautiful.' He kissed her gently on her nose, as she looked deep into his eyes knowing he was speaking straight form his heart. 'Just like she was.' Beth pulled him closer to her, and wrapped her arms round his neck and whispered closely in his ear.

'I won't hurt you like she did- not intentionally. And I'm _not_ going anywhere.' She pulled away and passionately kissed him, reinforcing what she had just said. Neil unhooked her bra, and Beth pressed her chest closer to him, wrapping her arms round his neck. He picked her up, to take her into the bedroom, but she moaned.

'No, don't.'

'Why?' He stopped, looking concerned at her.

'It's too far.' He grinned and dropped her onto the sofa, and straddled her. They kissed passionately as their hands frantically removed the cloth barriers blocking them from what they desired most. Beth moaned as Neil removed her jeans and caressed the skin of her thigh, like he had the times they were undercover-except now, this definitely wasn't pretend. Neil kissed her even more deeply, to suppress his own moans of pleasure, as Beth's nails scratched playfully at his back, working towards his prized possession. Neil reached down and carefully removed Beth's last item of underwear, and gently touched her, enjoying the effect he was having, she withered as he caressed her skin, and he found his own underwear slowly slipping away, and Beth's hands fondling the organ she found there. He instantly started to stiffen at her touch, and knew from her groans of pleasure that she could wait no longer. They gently fused together, and moved rhythmically; their pulses racing and their breathe getting quicker and quicker. Neil's back was soon covered with deep scratches as Beth desperately clung onto him, not wanting the feeling to end, and Neil's body was so numb with the pleasure of the whole experience that he didn't even notice. Soon both of them knew they could last no longer, and felt their backs arch as they reached their peaks, almost simultaneously. They collapsed, breathless and clammy into each other's arms.

'I…love…you… so much.' Beth gasped

'I...love...you…too. Am…I…man…enough…though?' He grinned, as they both rolled over so that Beth was on his chest.

'Definitely... but I may... need a repeat... performance later... to refresh my mind.' She giggled. Suddenly a loud ringing interrupted their happiness.

'It's the... emergency phone. You'd best get it.' She instructed Neil. He sighed, and went to fetch the mobile from its home during the day- the lounge windowsill.

'Hello. What? When? Anything else? No. Ok. You'll let us know more when you can won't you? Hang on, what did you just say about Paul? When did that happen? This morning? He was in a coma then, I phoned. Later on? Ok. Is that all? Thanks. Yeah, I'll let her know.' Neil put down the phone and looked at Beth, who was sitting up, watching her rather anxiously not liking his urgent tone and unreadable expression.


	16. Killing and Loving

**Sorry that you had to wait so long for this, so if you've been desperate to find out and have been nagging me to ud soon, this is 4 u loadsa love Elz xxxxx**

* * *

Loving and Killing

'Neil. What is it? What's wrong? Please tell me what's happened. Oh God! He's dead isn't he? I killed him.' She collapsed into a heap on the floor, and Neil rushed to her side; hating seeing her so distressed. The only time he had seen her, this distressed was the night this whole chain of events was started.

'Beth, calm down.' He knelt by her side, and tried to pull her close, but she pushed him away, wailing hysterically.

'Leave me Neil! I killed him!' She got up and stormed into the bedroom. Neil urgently rushed after her, determined to fully explain what the phone call was about.

'Beth! Come back! Listen to me!' She slammed the door in his face, locking it after her; leaving him shivering as he realised he was still naked.

'Neil, leave me. I have to deal with this on my own.'

'Beth, you're not listening!' He was getting rather annoyed.

'Neither are you, Neil! I'm a murderer! Leave me be!'

'Beth! That's the whole point.'

'Neil!'

'He's not dead!' He shouted. There was sudden silence from the other side of the door. Neil could hear a sudden scrambling for the door and the lock being turned. She opened the door, tear stained and with an expression of pure shock on her face.

'Did you say he's not dead?'

'Yes! He's not dead. Far from it. He woke from his coma, this morning. Not long after I phoned.'

'Oh thank God! I'm so relieved.' She sighed, throwing her arms round Neil's naked body, the jumper she'd just thrown on, feeling odd against his bare flesh. He pushed her away.

'There's something else.'

'What? Please tell me. I can't cope not knowing.' She pleaded, the despair creeping back onto her face.

'Someone's come forward to give evidence against Gianni and his gang, including Paul. I wasn't given many details, but it looks like one of the girls from the club, has come forward to give evidence.'

'The club I worked at?'

'Yeah. Apparently, after the incident with Paul, the club closed and Gianni and Marco absconded like we figured they would, but I didn't get any details apart from the club closed, they disappeared and a worker came forward to give evidence. It's not much, but she did say she'll call when she can, to give us more information.' He looked down, at her now smiling face.

'I can't believe it. That's fantastic.' She placed her arms round his next and he swung her round, while she squealed with happiness at the newly discovered piece of hope.

'Me neither, but I'm starving. You helped me to work up an appetite, so I'm now I'm ready to eat that pasta.' She giggled, and leaned in to kiss him passionately.

'Good idea, but I suggest you put some clothes on first, and I'll put the rest of mine on. I've only got this Jumper on and a bra, nothing else.' Neil raised his one eyebrow.

'Maybe tea can wait a bit longer.' She shook her head laughing.

'Don't think so. I'm hungry.' He tried to do a sad puppy dog face, but she fell about laughing.

'You think my pain's funny?' She nodded, so he launched at her, tickling under jumper making her collapse in a fit of giggles. He kissed her neck, passionately nibbling gently as he did so, his hands heading towards her bra. She playfully slapped his hand away.

'No. I want my pasta. This can wait. Just.' They both stood up and Neil shrugged in defeat.

'You can't resist.'

'Out!' She started pushing him out of her room. As she did so, they heard a knock on the door.

'Who's that?' Beth asked the question they were both thinking as they looked at each other with mirrored puzzled expressions on their faces.

'Um, which one of us is going to get it? Your half dress and I'm well… not dressed at all.'

'You go. On the way out, you can put your trousers on and throw our clothes behind the settee or something.'

'You done this before?' He laughed.

'No. Never. Now quick before they get bored.' She shooed him away and shut the door two, so that she could still listen.

* * *

Outside, Sophie stood tapping her foot. She'd heard shouting come from the flat. Shouting of words such as, 'Killed' and 'Murderer'. She didn't know the full conversation, but when she'd met Craig earlier that day, she'd just had a feeling something was wrong and after hearing the shouts, she was more convinced her was a shifty character.

'Oh, hello. You were round here earlier weren't you?' She nodded, taken aback by how happy he appeared to be.

'If you've come for Be…_Chloe_, I can fetch her if you like.' Sophie, wrinkled her face up in confusion. She could have sworn he had gone to call his girlfriend by a different name. How can you not know your girlfriend's name?

'I just came to see if you were Ok. I could hear shouting, and I was worried about you.'

'Oh, we're fine.'

'Babes, who is it?' Chloe came to the door, and wrapped her arms round Craig's waist. Sophie thought she looked like she'd been crying not so long ago and also seemed to be wearing a different outfit, and why was Craig semi-dressed? They didn't look like a couple who had been at it.

'Oh hi.' Chloe greeted Sophie, surprised to see her.

'Sophie, came round to see if we're ok. She heard shouting.'

'Oh. We're fine.'

'Oh good.'

'But we were about to eat.' Craig explained, in a way that seemed to Sophie, as if he was trying to get rid of her.

'Ok, well I'll get off. Laters.' She walked off, giving a backwards wave, as the couple closed the door behind them. Sophie paused on her doorstep and looked across at the flat. Something strange was going on there. The sudden appearance, the crying, the shouting of words like 'Murderer' and the strange behaviour of Craig. Whatever was going on, she was determined to find out; Chloe seemed a nice girl and didn't deserve the treatment she got off her boyfriend. What Sophie didn't know, was at that very moment, behind the closed door; 'Chloe' and 'Craig' were lovingly sharing a bowl of pasta, while laughing and kissing. What she also didn't know was that 'Chloe' and 'Craig' were really Beth and Neil.


	17. Inside 111

**I'm dedicating this chapter solely to Robyn as she dedicated her story to me and Gemz, and I am so chuffed and as she keeps reminding me she created the first greeson fic, (and wants copyright-not happening, unless it's 50/50 lol). So this is 4 u, even tho Neil and Beth aren't even in it lol but o well loadsa love and please r & r everyone Elz xxxxx**

* * *

Inside 111

Sophie walked back to her flat, processing the conversation she had just had with her new neighbours, Chloe and Craig. She couldn't work out what exactly it was, but she knew there was something strange going on, and she really wanted to know what it was. From what she had seen Chloe seemed a really nice girl and she didn't want anything bad to happen to her, even if the person causing the misery was in fact her boyfriend.

As she entered the flat she scooped up her little brother and bumbled into the chaos of the lounge.

'Hey, Mom. What do you thing of our new neighbours?' Karen Jacobs looked up from her task of changing one of the toddlers' nappies before she started making the tea.

'Can't ya see Soph' I'm busy. I've got to finish changing Fallon's nappy, then by the smell of it, Lilia needs her's changing and Martha wants me to help her with her homework, Cody had a tantrum and broke the bunk bed, so that needs fixing and on top of all that I have to make tea, and you come in asking stupid questions, well I haven't got the time.' Sophie looked at her Mom and sighed, she knew how hard it was for her, being a single Mom to 6 kids, but sometimes she just wished he had as much time for her as she did for the others.

'Oh, Soph' don't look at me like that. I don't know anything about that couple. Why do you ask?' She pulled Fallon up, and she toddled off.

'It's just I was walking past and I heard shouting.'

'Oh, all couples argue. Me and Ry' argue all the time when he's back on leave.' Sophie couldn't disagree with this. Whenever her stepfather Ryan came back from Iraq it was as if he brought a little part of the war zone back with him.

'I know Mom, but this was different.' She gulped. 'I heard words like 'Murderer' and when I when I knocked the door…'

'What'd you knock on the door for; they're going to think we're a right nosy bunch. Sometimes you never think Soph, you really don't.' Sophie looked away, upset that her Mom had reacted that way.

'I was worried.'

'Well worry about us for a change. We've got hardly any money coming in, and Cassie doesn't know when she can come back to fetch Fallon and Cody; and Ryan hasn't got leave for another 9months.' Sophie hated when her Mom put all their family troubles upon her, it wasn't fair that she was treated like this just because she was the oldest; well the oldest living their. Her older sister, Cassie was away-working. Well that's what she called it, in Sophie's opinion she was basically acting as a hooker, but their Mom didn't see it as that and willingly took on Cassie's children.

'It's not my fault. You should make Cassie look after her own children. She knew it was difficult looking after Cody, I don't know why she went and had another?' Sophie erupted into a rage.

'Mistakes and accidents happen.' Karen stated, trying to remain calm, giggling to her baby daughter while listening to Sophie.

'That's what you said, when she was 15 and told you she was pregnant with Cody, and 7 years later she does it again. But instead of staying at home, she dumps them on you, even though you were pregnant with Lilia. It's not fair. You're now stuck with a 7year old with an anger problem and a one year old little brat. She's 23 Mom! She can look after her own kids!' She shouted, so angry at her Mother's actions.

'No she can't. She's in London, earning money to look after them and to feed us. So don't get all high and mighty with me, Lil' Miss uppity. When you put food on the table like she does, you can shout your mouth off, until then shut up.' Karen got up and placed Lilia in her crib, before walking towards the kitchen.

'Mom!' Sophie shouted.

'Leave it!' She turned and gave her a look. 'Oh, and seeing as you're so worried about my workload, you can help Martha and, by the looks of it Addison could do with a wash and a new change of clothes.' She smirked and carried on walking towards the kitchen. Sophie suddenly became aware of the dampness of her leg, and her little brother. She looked at him, and rolled her eyes.

'Great!' Addison chuckled, and sucked his fingers.


	18. Worries

**Sorry for the delay. If you review (and please do) please comment on what you think of the pairing Greeson, and whether you think it would work on the show, thanks lv Elz xxxxxx**

* * *

Worries

Sophie slumped onto the top bunk, of the bunk beds she shared, after helping Martha with her homework and changing her little brother into something less damp. She couldn't understand why her Mom was so protective over Cassie. Cassie didn't really bring much to the family apart from, more children, trouble and occasionally money. The way Sophie saw it, if she didn't keep sleeping around, she wouldn't get pregnant, they wouldn't have to look after them, and therefore they wouldn't need her money. Simple. Except it was never that simple.

Sophie sighed and rolled over to stare at the ceiling, a scream came from the room next door, and Martha ran into the room and threw herself onto the bottom bunk bed, sobbing into her pillow. Normally, Sophie would have down and comforted her, but today she didn't feel like comforting her, and in a way helping their Mom.

Eventually, as the screams reached fever pitch, Karen could be heard shouting at the children to behave, and sorted out the situation, before coming into the room to fetch Martha. Sophie glared at her, resentful that she hadn't done that for her. A few minutes later, when Martha was settled in front of the TV, Karen entered the room, to speak to her second eldest.

'I'm sorry about before.' She announced, while standing on the bottom rung of the ladder, to see her daughter better.

'Ish Ok,' came the muffled reply from under the pillows. There was a pause before Sophie's head poked from under the pillow 'Me too.' She reached down and hugged her mother closely.

'I know it's tough for you. I shouldn't be so hard on you. I'd be lost with out you. As for Cassie she has her motives, she's really busy at the moment. I got a hurried phone call the other day, saying that she wouldn't be in contact for a bit, not to worry and to give the kids her love. She's trying her best, in her own little way. Like I am. And you.' She added, seeing the expression on Sophie's face. 'I know you were only worrying about that couple, and that's really sweet of you, but it's not our problem. Lord knows we have enough of them.'

'But Mom, as well as the shouting, and the use of the words 'Murderer' he went to call her by a different name.'

'And she's still with him? Blimey that is odd!' Karen joked. 'Sorry. It could be something of nothing, but if you're worried give your Uncle Terry a ring. From their accents they're from that way, maybe he knows something about the mysterious couple. You should also try and get a sneaky pic, and send that, but don't make it too obvious like hiding in bushes.'

'That's a good idea. Thanks Mom.'

'You're welcome.' She gave her daughter a kiss, before leaving the room, unaware of that her actions could result in a whole lot of danger.


	19. Such a Strange Day

**Sorry it's been so long, but been busy. If the phone number does match anyone's I do apolgise, unitentional hence all the repetitive digits, but to be safe, please dont try and ring it lol. Love Elle xxx**

* * *

Such a Strange Day

Neil washed up the plates from their meal, while Beth dried. They made a perfect team and to all those who knew know different, they'd think they'd been going out longer than they had.

'That was fantastic, thank you.' Beth snuggled up to him, as she dried the last plate.

'Thank you very much, but you're fantastic.' He turned round and kissed her gently on the lips. 'You fancy going for a walk, see more of the neighbourhood?'

'Sure. I'll just get our coats.' As she trotted off to fetch them, he playfully smacked her bottom. 'That's assault, DI Manson.' She cheeked.

'What you going to do about it? Arrest me?' He laughed.

'Sorry, but I left my handcuffs behind, but I'm sure I can find a substitute.' She chuckled, as she returned to the lounge, throwing his coat at him.

'I'll look forward to it.' Neil grinned. As they walked hand in hand out of their block of flat they were blissfully unaware of the fuss they were creating or even the fact they were being watched.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sophie sat on the window sill of her flat talking to her uncle.

'They're well strange Uncle Terry, talking about murder and stuff.'

'I'm sure it's nothing Sop', but I'll check the names on the database. What did you say her name was?'

'Chloe Baker', Sophie heard the tap-tapping of his keyboard.

'Sorry, nothing. Do you think you could get a picture?'

'Yeah, I've got my mobile here, and as luck should have it, they're just outside.'

'Good, now send that to my work mobile 077777654442, and I'll have a look.'

Sophie opened her window and leant out to take a photo of the suspicious couple.

'I'm sending it now.'

DC Terry Perkins sat at his desk, talking on his private mobile while fiddling with a paper clip. He took out his other mobile and gasped at the photo he had just been sent by his niece.

'Is this them, Soph?'

'Yeah,' came the voice at the other end of the phone. 'Do you recognise them?'

'Ummm… er, no. I'll just check this with the DCI, and see what I can do, but it's not in our area even if they are from London, but I'll do my best.'

'Thanks, Uncle Terry, you're the best.'

'Well I do try, send my love to your Mom and the kids, and tell her I'll call her soon, yeah, love you.' Terry hung up the phone, running a hand over his face not sure how to react to the news that his niece thought that two colleagues in witness protection were criminals. Just when he thought his day couldn't get even stranger, on his way to inform the DCI of the information, he thought he saw a familiar figure being lead towards an interview room. He ran down the stairs, just in time to see DCI Jack Meadows about to enter the room, he'd just seen the girl enter.

'Guv', Can I have a word?'

'Not now Terry.'

'It's important Guv'. Someone's on to Neil and Beth.' He showed up his phone.'

'Where did you get this from?' Jack's face was etched with concern that two officer's lives were at risk yet again.

'My niece Sophie sent it to me; she said she thought they were acting strangely.'

'I'll deal with this later, at the moment I've got to interview someone who says she can give evidence against Beth's attacker and Gianni.'

'That's great news, who?'

'Me, Uncle Terry.' Terry spun round to see his niece, Cassie, Sophie's elder sister.


	20. Cassie's Story

Cassie's Story

Terry stared at the girl he only just recognised as his niece. She looked a lot skinnier then the last time he saw her, which had been 3years before and her hair had lost its shine. In fact she looked a shadow of her former self. 'Cassie? What have you got to do with Gianni, or his night clubs?' Terry ran his hands down his face, not understanding anything he was being told or seeing.

'We'll talk about this later Terry, at the moment I have to talk to Cassie.' Jack tried to usher her back into the room, but she was having none of it.

'No, this is more important. If my sister is aware of your coppers' where abouts, Gianni and his associates are bound to find out. He'll be on his way to my family's flat as soon as he works out that I'm his grass, when he does he'll be led directly to your officers.' Cassie pointed out.

'She's got a good point Guv.' Jack nodded.

'You're right. I get straight on the phone to witness protection tell them what's happened, and get them to move Neil and Beth.'

'What about my family? My babies are there! They're in danger too. Please! I beg of you protect them too.' The look on her face melted Jack's heart, it was one of a mother worried only for her children.

'I'll see into it, we also need to find you somewhere, but our priority at the moment is obviously, Beth, Neil and your family. Terry, you stay here with Cassie, and Cassie love, try not to worry; we'll do all we can for your family.' He gave a small smile, a sign of reassurance which lifted her slightly.

'Thanks.' She mumbled through her tears. Jack nodded and walked off to sort everything out.

'Come in here Cassie. Come and talk to me.' Terry held open the door to the interview room and followed her inside, closing the door after him.

'Oh, Uncle Terry. It's so terrible.' The young girl, sobbed uncontrollably, her dark hair soon damp with tears.

'Hey, shush. I know, I know, but we'll sort it.'

'Will you? Gianni De Flaire knows many powerful people, who could destroy me and my family, like that.' She clicked her fingers, and continued 'He could destroy you too; this entire station in fact and there wouldn't be a thing you could do to stop it.'

'We won't let it come to that. Look at me Cassie, look at me,' he pulled her head up with his hands, 'It won't happened.'

'It better not. I've got two kids to think of. You know Cody of course, well he's got a little sister, Fallon. She's 1. The last time I saw her, she was a little beauty. Of course, due to work that was some time ago.'

'What exactly do you do nowadays.' She looked at him, in a way that went straight to his soul.

'I'm one of Gianni's girls. I dance, I sleep with potential customers. I'm just a cheap, slut basically.' She cried more sorrowfully, as Terry tried desperately to keep his own emotions at seeing his beloved niece in this way, out of the situation.

'You were doing it for the kids.'

'Was I though? What kind of mother would do that hey?'

'If it wasn't for the kids then why?'

'I don't know. It just happened. I went to London with some mates, and got chatting to this guy, Marco. He said that with my looks and personality, he knew the perfect job for me, and like an idiot I fell for it. I started off as a barmaid, and me and Marco started dating, but it soon got worse. He'd tell me that in order to get Cody to live with us in London I'd need more money, and fast and that he knew the perfect way. To be a dancer. At first I hated it, but he talked me round, said the sooner we got the money the sooner we could be away from Gianni. But when I finally agreed, it didn't stop there. I ended up 'entertaining' as he put it, special guests, to make sure they signed contracts. Then I fell pregnant with Fallon, and he backed off a bit.'

'Is Fallon his then?' She nodded.

'Yeah, I always had to use protection for the others, and he made me take a DNA test to prove it. He said now we had Fallon, we had to work even harder. I begged him to let me go home, but he said he couldn't live without me, that we weren't ready to leave, not yet; but maybe Fallon should go live with my Mom, and I haven't seen her since, and that was 11months ago.'

'It must have been tough.'

'It was, but it got worse. Marco said he knew the perfect way to ease the pain of losing Fallon- drugs. I didn't want to, but he made me. He threw me against the wall and asked if I ever wanted to see our daughter again, because if I did the only way was to stay in London with him, and continue being a prostitute, but he said he loved me too much to see me suffer and to take the heroin to block the pain. It was then he injected me. It all when dark, and when I woke up, I was hooked and soon I was helping smuggling the stuff into the country. Occasionally I'd try to leave, but he'd threaten to kill me. Said it was easily done and that I wouldn't be missed. It went on for months, and then the other night I saw his mate Paul.'

'Is this Paul Gambon?'

'Yeah, that's him. He was whispering to Marco about how he wanted a crack at me, but Marco said I was no good, that I was past it and nothing but a drug-addled slut. That the only thing I was good for now was smuggling an keeping the punters happy, but not that I was that good at sex anyway; he was seeing a new girl for that, and he only used me cos he knew I was reliable at smuggling drugs. I felt so hurt that I ran straight out the club, I hid behind a wall nearby, waiting for Marco to come looking, to beat me, but he never did, so I just got up and carried on walking. The next day I heard how Paul was in intensive care after attempting to rape an undercover police officer and that the whole empire had gone underground.'

'Then what?'

'I thought, this is it, your chance to leave this world and get on with your life, so I came here. The newspaper said the police were trying to build a case up against Paul, and I thought what better way to ensure justice. So here I am. doing the right thing for once in my life, unlike Sophie who's out there unearthing witnesses.' She gave a sniff and tried to smile. She shivered, despite the room being quite warm.

'When was your last fix?' Terry asked, recognising all the signs of withdrawal.

'The night I ran out the club, so 2nights ago.'

'And how you feeling?'

'Truthfully? Too scared of Gianni and Marco to fully focus on not having drugs.'

'Good, but we'll get you on a monitored withdrawal programme as soon as we can.'

'Thanks. Uncle Terry.' She lent across and gave him a big hug, and was soon enveloped in his big, comforting arms.

'No problem, you're my niece and the sooner your back with those kids of yours the better.'

Jack returned just at that moment. I've spoken to Witness protection and they said they're going to move Beth, Neil and your family as soon as possible and once we've interviewed you, and took your statement you can join them.'

'Thank you.'

'No problem.' he smiled at her, glad he could bring some hoy back to her life.

'What about my withdrawal programme? Uncle Terry said you could try and get me on one. I can't let my kids see me in this state.'

'I'm sure we can organise a programme while your in hiding, but if you really want we can move you to a different place from your family till you feel ready.'

'I think that's best, plus if they find me they still won't have found my family. I just want to thank you two so much for this.'

'As your Uncle Terry said Cassie, no problem.'


	21. Unknown Danger

Unknown Danger

Beth giggled helplessly as she ran up the flight of stairs to the 2nd floor flat she shared with Neil, as he chased her, eager to get dry after the sudden down pour when they'd been out walking.

'Come on slow coach.' she teased, as she paused to look back at him.

'I'm going as fast as I can.'

'Course you are.' She poked her tongue out at him.

'I am; anyway I thought you liked it slow.' He winked at her.

'I do, but you'll never catch me to take it slow, at this rate.'

'Is that right?' With all her teasing she hadn't noticed how much closer he had gotten to her.

'Yep.'

'Wouldn't be so sure about that.' He smirked, before lunging at her.

'Aaarrrgghh!' She squealed, before running the rest of the way to their flat with Neil not too far away from her.

'Gotcha!' He grabbed hold of her, when she ran out of space to run, and had finally reached the flat. He started to tickle her mercilessly.

'Ah! No! NO! Don't! Don't Neil!' She stopped as her mistake fulled her with horror. 'Oh my God! I can't believe I did that.' Beth gasped.

'Shush, calm down. I don't think anyone heard you, or would realise who it was, so just relax. Yeah?' He put his hands on her shoulders, comforting her.

'Ok. I guess.'

'That's it. Now let's get inside and get out of these wet clothes.' She nodded, and stood aside to let Neil open the door. As she watched him open the lock, she thought about how lucky she was to have found someone like Neil, she just wished it hadn't took something so terrible to bring them together. She reached out her hand and stroked his face. Enjoying the feel of his rough stubble underneath her fingers. He turned to look at her, as he opened the door, and they both leaned into each other closing the gap between them. Their lips brushed, and they both parted at the same time as their tongues slipped into the others mouth, clashing with passion. They staggered into the flat, discarding their wet coats as Beth threw the chemist bag with the emergency contraception and regular contraception in, on the floor, and Neil closing the door after them, stroking the damp hair away from Beth's face. Her fingers combing through his hair, as they continued to kiss with so much passion.

'Lets get out of these damp clothes.' He whispered as he pulled away to look at her.

'Can I have a shower as well?' She bit her lip and gazed at him longingly.

'Only' he kissed her, 'If', he kissed her again 'I can' another kiss, 'join you.' he lent forward and playfully nibbled her lip.

'Come on then.' She took his hand and led him to the bathroom 'What we waiting for?' With out being told again he followed her to the shower, quickly shutting the door behind them.

The moment the door was shut their passion was released. Beth roughly pushed Neil against the cold tiled wall, tearing at his clothes, her tongue clashing violently with her lover's. Neil's hands crept up Beth's jumper, stroking the soft skin underneath, causing her to let out a loud moan. He nibbled gently at her neck, as she tugged at the buttons on his shirt in her haste to get to the body underneath. She scratched her nails over his torso and he let out a passion fulled groan.

'What do you do to me Beth Green?' He whispered as he gently lifted her top over her head.

'I have no idea, but you have a strange effect on me too. I have a feeling I should take that morning after pill after this, otherwise I'm still risking pregnancy and we can't have that on top of everything can we?' She hissed in his ear, causing his skin to tingle all over.

'True, as cute as they would be, us hiding and bringing up kids is not going to do any of us good. Now enough talking.' He took his hands out out from under her waist, where they were lovingly caressing her skin, so she could remove his shirt, and then he flipped them both round so that she was against the wall rather than him.

'Oooo, bossy aren't we?' She teased, as she continued to passionately kiss him while her hands worked on the fastening on his jeans, so that she could get to what she longed for most.

'I am the DI after all.'

'Not here you're not.' She tugged the belt free of his trousers, and felt her bra slip away as he gently unhooked it. She suddenly felt as though her soul was bared as well as her body, and that his was the same. To symbolise the closeness between them, she pressed her breasts against his naked torso, standing on tiptoe so she could see near enough eye to eye with him. She moved his hands so that they were on her waist and she placed her own on his waist.

'I love you so much.' She spoke so softly he could hardly hear her, but he didn't need to, as he already knew.

'I love me too.' he joked.

'Oi!' She playfully pushed him away a mischievous look playing in her eyes. He stepped away from her as she stepped towards him.

'I was joking! I love you too.'

'Too late.' She grinned as she advanced on him, he continued to step backwards not realising she'd backed him into the shower and he staggered slightly as he stepped backwards over the slight step.

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' He pleaded as Beth cornered him in the shower.

'I know.' She reached into the cubicle and switched the shower on drenching him. He gasped.

'I'll get you for that.' he pulled her arm and she landed into him, getting equally as wet as him in the process.

'Stop it! I'm wet!' She shrieked.

'Me too.' he grinned, 'Best remove the rest of our clothes then.' He raised an eyebrow in a suggestive manner. Beth didn't need telling twice and she made quick work of her own clothes before doing the same with Neil's. They kissed with such powerful passion that came from deep within their souls as the water cascaded over them. She stepped backwards to use the shower wall for balance while she wrapped her legs round his waist, his hands cupping her bottom, as they slowly started to make love for yet another time that day. They were blissfully unaware that their emergency phone was ringing as they couldn't hear it over the sound of the slashing water.


	22. Urgency

**So it's been a long time since I've updated this fic, actually any, but its the hols and my fanfic first b'day so 2 celebrate all my fics in progress except my one with Robyn is being ud's so please review, they make me happy and I haven't had any for so long. lv Elle xxxxx**

* * *

Urgency

'Terry.' DC Perkins looked up from his computer screen and saw his DCI striding towards him, with a somewhat anxious expression on his face.

'Yes, Guv?'

'Can I have a word in my office please?' Terry nodded.

'Sure.' He stood up and followed the superior officer into the office.

'What is it Guv? Anything to do with Cassie?'

'Sort of. I've just had the witness protection liaison officer on the phone, they can't get hold of Neil or Beth.'

'Do they think something's happened to them?'

'They don't know, but we can't rule anything out. They want me to go up there, and help by giving details about the case and Beth and Neil, in case they are in danger, but I'm stuck here.' Terry looked at his DCI, and saw the worry etched on his face and knew instinctively what he was being asked.

'You want me to go up there?' Jack looked up at him, relieved that someone reliable was going in his place.

'Would you?'

'Sure, what with my sister and her family being involved as well, it may reassure them to have a familiar face helping them.'

'Exactly. Thanks for this Terry. Because of them not being able to get hold of Neil or Beth, the witness protection team have made this an urgent case, and therefore have dispatched the team immediately.' Jack, walked over to the window and looked across the London skyline, a helicopter buzzed overhead.

'How soon, till they get here?' Terry asked, wincing as the noise of the helicopter grew even louder.

'I'd say about a minute, maybe less. That'll be them now.' He pointed upwards, and both he and Terry looked upwards.

'Helicopter?' Jack nodded.

'Seeing as Beth and Neil maybe in danger speed is crucial, and this was the only way, You'd best get your coat and head to the roof, asap. I'll get Grace and Jo to take over your cases while you're gone.'

'Alright Guv.'

'You'd best get going.' He nodded and went to walk out of the office.

'Oh, Terry?' He turned back round to face his boss. 'Give us a call when you get some news.'

'Will do.' He stepped out of the office and made his way up to the roof where the helicopter was waiting.

* * *

Sophie sat on the window ledge in her bedroom, gazing out as the rain splashed against the glass pane. She felt slightly better now that she had informed her uncle of her suspicions, but at the same time she also felt guilt. Chloe seemed like such a nice person and she'd basically gone and reported her to the police, but it was for her own good she argued. Her eyes flickered upwards as she heard the sound of a helicopter buzzing loudly above the block of flats. 'What now?' she thought to herself. She was used to all the drama, living in this area brought, but it was still exciting. The little ones particularly thought so, as she could hear them shouting ''Copter! 'Copter' happily from the lounge. She smiled to herself. They were so innocent that they had no idea that helicopter's usually meant bad things, in this part of England. The buzzing seemed to get immensely loud and as she looked back upwards, she could clearly see a police helicopter drawing ever closer to the tower block her own home was within.

'Mom!' She shouted.

'What Soph?' Came the reply from an exasperated Karen.

'That helicopter's coming here.' A chuckle came from the living room.

'Don't talk rubbish! I know it's close, but it's not that close.' She laughed again.

'Mom, it is!' By this time Sophie was shouting quite loudly as the helicopter got even louder. Karen walked over to the window and looked up to see the helicopter hovering above the tower block as if it was about to land.

'Ok, maybe you're right, but why would a police helicopter want to land here?' Sophie thought for a moment.

'Maybe it's that couple over the road, I said they were dodgy.' Karen raised an eyebrow.

'Surely, they wouldn't send a helicopter for them.' Sophie looked excited.

'Maybe they're major criminals and I just helped them catch them. How cool is that? I wonder if I'll get an award?'

'Maybe.' The helicopter now appeared to be stilled on the roof way above and the droning was slightly quieter now it wasn't moving. 'For now though, can you please occupy the children while I make tea please?' Sophie sighed.

'I suppose.'

Minutes later though a loud noise could be heard on the landing above, getting louder, soon it was on their landing. Loud voices and running. Karen walked into the lounge and looked at Sophie. 'The police I suppose coming to get that couple?'

'It could be!' Sophie exclaimed excitedly. 'Can I go watch?'

'I don't know, may be dangerous.' Before Sophie had chance to protest there was a loud banging at the door. Sophie and her Mom exchanged glances.

'Open up it's the police!' Karen advanced towards the door, when a familiar voice called through the wood.

'Karen, it's me Terry. It's urgent.' Karen raced to the door.

'Terry?' she asked, but the rest of her question was lost when she opened the door, and he rushed past her.

'Karen. There's no time. You and the kids are in danger. You need to pack some things and get ready to leave. A mini bus is on its way down, but we had to get here quickly.'

'Uncle Terry is it because of those criminals?' Sophie asked, rather excitedly.

'What?' Before he had chance to answer, another police officer appeared in the doorway.

'There's no reply. It could be too late.'

'I'm coming. Why haven't you broken the door down?'

'Wanted permission, I guess. And we haven't got the right equipment.'

'Equipment? Equipment? I'll show you equipment!' With that Terry, marched towards the apartment, and kicked the door in. 'That my son, is the only equipment you need.' He pointed towards his right foot, as the rest of their mini unit filed past, peering in to rooms.

'Guv? Neil? Beth?' Terry followed an officer into the bedroom, where they both stood opened mouth. There on the bed, were Neil and Beth, stark naked with him straddling her. They had both paused with shock at being interrupted, staring at the 'intruders', and judging by their faces both rather embarrassed.

'Terry.' Neil greeted him, quickly rolling off Beth and covering himself with a pillow.

'Guv.' He replied, trying to hide a giggle, as did Beth who could clearly see the funny side and hid her face in the duvet which she had used to cover herself.

* * *


	23. Explanations

**OMG! I'm so sorry. I had no idea I hadn't ud'd for so long, and I had this chapter ready, im so awful. Please forgive me and review, because to be honest I haven't got a lot of reviews on recent ud's for my fics so that could be why the lull, but no uni so hopefully I'll continue. Again I'm so sorry, also to any bad grammer/spelling as I uploaded this as soon as i saw how long the last UD had been. Please forgive me, Il ud quicker promise, just need reviews lv u all xxxx**

* * *

Explanations

'Er... Sorry to interupt like this.' Terry smirked as Neil hid under the bed clothes next to Beth. 'But we've been trying to get hold of you and couldn't.'

'Well we... were busy.' Neil explained, while both him and Beth blushed furiously.

'We can see that.' One of the other officers smirked.

'Go tell the others we found them and to help Karen and her family pack.' He nodded and left the room, chuckling to himself. The irish woman who was clearly in charge, turned to the embarassed couple 'You should always answer the emergency phone.'

'We will in future, but what's all this about?' Beth asked.

'We feel your new identities are at risk. Someone linked to the new witness got suspicious about you and contacted DC Perkins here.' The female officer gestured towards Terry. Beth frowned slightly, not fully understanding the situation.

'You know the girl in the flat over the way, Sophie?' Beth and Neil both nodded. 'Well she's my neice and the new witness' sister.' Beth's eyes widened as she listened to this new evidence. She reached for Neil's hand under the blanket, but he snatched it away, leaving her confused.

'But that doesn't explain why you're here.' Neil pointed out.

'OK, to cut a long story short, Sophie thought you were criminals and rang me. Your identity was then at risk, but as the new witness' family live so close and were another target, you're more likely to be found, so we're moving both you and Sophie's family to a new location. As soon as you're dressed that is, and then we'll give you more details.' Terry and the female officer left the couple alone, closing the door after them.

'Oh my God!' Beth exclaimed.

'No time for that now Beth. We've got to get dressed quickly. We don't know how long we've got till they find us.' Neil was already standing up with his boxers on and looking for a pair of trousers. The female officer called through to them that she had their clothes and was leaving them outside. They were grateful that she wouldn't cause them more embarassment. Neil quickly opened the door, grabbed the clothes and shut the door again before anyone could make a comment. What he did hear, was the cheeky male officer from early say 'He hasn't gone shy on us, has he?' Neil threw Beth's clothes at her.

'Put them on.' She nodded, stunned at what was happening.

Beth was still only in her underwear and just about to put her top on, when Neil was already dressed and leaving the room, but not before giving her a reassuring smile.

Few minutes later, Beth appeared from the bedroom, fully dressed and dragging a suitcase behind her. 'I figured we had to pack, so I threw some clothes in.' She explained, and they all nodded.

'Good idea.' The female officer agreed. 'I was just telling Neil here the plan. As soon as the cars get here, which shouldn't be too long as we're using local witness protection vehicles to move you, we're going to relocate both you and Sophie's family to a secure safe house, disguised as a b&b, watched over by myself; Inspector Sarah Stockholm, and Sergeant Jerry Walker.' She pointed to the male officer, who raised his hand in greeting. 'Furthermore, you all need new identities. We think it's best that you stay as you are, a couple and a family. Beth and Neil, you can be a couple on holiday, and Sophie's family can be a family that's house has been flooded. Jerry will be a business man and I will be a tourist.'

'Ok, but where are we going?' Beth asked, as she folded up the clothes she had thrown into the suitcase.

'Eastbourne.'

'Eastbourne?' Sarah nodded.

'Ok, guess I might have to rethink some of these clothes.' Sarah chuckled.

'You'll be fine. We'll stay in the B&B for a few days, then Witness Protection are trying to allocate new safe houses, but can't decide whether to separate you all.' Beth threw a panicked look, Neil's way, which Sarah picked up on.

'Don't worry. We won't separate you and Neil, we just mean separate you two from the Jacob's family.' She reassured her. Beth stifled a sigh of relief and continued packing.

Terry returned to the flat, having gone to check on his sister.

'They're nearly all packed. Any sign of the cars?' Jerry shook his head.

'Not yet, but I'll go check on it.' He walked off, talking into his radio.

'So any thought on the new identities?' Sarah asked. Beth shook her head.

'Not a clue.'

'Well they're the Anderson's, but don't ask me to remember all their names.' Terry pointed to the flat over the way. 'I think there's a Jenson, a Sue and maybe a Patsy.'

'Patsy?' Neil questioned.

'Yeah, that's Martha.'

'The cars are about 30 minutes away.' Jerry informed them, as he rejoined the group.

'Ok, so names then. I quite like Tom.' The group nodded their approvement at Neil's suggestion.

'Nice, now I need one and what about last names?'

'How about Carrie?' Jerry suggested.

'Carrie? Like in Sex and the City?' Sarah questioned.

'Yeah why not?' Jerry asked and Beth wrinkled her nose.

'No, how about...Kayleigh or Ella?' Beth suggested as she zipped the suitcase closed.

'Yeah, I like Ella, now what about our surnames?'

'I want to be Parks, it was my Gran's maiden name.' Neil nodded.

'Ok, I'll choose...Smith.'

'Smith?! How common's that? Come on Guv, be more creative.' Terry encouraged.

'Ok, you pick one.' Neil, looked pointedly at him.

'Alright, how about Glover?' He asked.

'Mmm, Tom Glover and Ella Parks. I like it, don't you Neil?' Beth looked at him, with her eyes wide, and he knew he couldn't disagree with her.

'Ok, that's decided then. We all set?' Neil looked at Sarah, who glanced at Jerry.

'I think so. I'll just double check on the Jacobs and the where abouts of the cars.' Jerry walked to the flat over the way, and returned 10 minutes later with the newly named Anderson's following behind, along with the other police officers.

Sophie, now going by the name Aleesha, looked across at Beth and Neil. She couldn't believe how wrong she had gotten things. She didn't know the full details, but what she did know was that the couple she'd thought to be criminals, or at least one of them to be, were in fact police officers in hiding. Now it looked like she'd endangered their lives. Beth looked towards her and smiled. 'Start of a new adventure, hey?'

'Dunno about that.' Neil scoffed, and Beth glared at him.

'I'm sorry I put you in danger.' She half whispered, half spoke the words.

'It's alright, this probably would have happened anyway, don't think about it.' Beth assurred her.

'Anyway, you just alerted us to the danger they were in, you could have saved their lives.' Sarah pointed out.

'Yeah, thank you.' Beth smiled.

'Cars are here.' Jerry announced.

'Ok, lets go.' Sarah lead them all down to the cars, while the other police officers headed back to the roof and the helicopter stationed there.


	24. The Road to Hell

**Ah it's been so long but Krissie nagged me so here it is, the more you review/nag the quicker the update xxx**

* * *

The Road to Hell

Beth shuffled in her seat, feeling surprisingly awkward sat next to Neil. She wanted to talk about what had happened, to ease his embarrassment, but so far she hadn't got chance and the tension between them affected everyone in the car; which also included Sophie (as there was no room in the minibus with the rest of her family) Sarah and Jerry. She glanced across at the couple, that had caused her a lot of intrigue. She felt guilty for putting their lives at risk, but at the same time a sense of triumph, because she'd known there was something wrong with this couple from the start, and she was right. If it wasn't for what she had heard her Uncle and a colleague talking about; looking at the two of them sat awkwardly next to one another with no contact or communication, she wouldn't have known they were even dating. Looking at who she now knew to be Beth's, facial expression it was clear she was also upset at the situation. Sophie sent her a sympathetic smile, which Beth gratefully returned. Beth was truly upset by the situation, not only was her life more at risk than it was a few hours previous, but the person she'd given her heart to and had shared the experience was basically ignoring her. But even after just a few days together, she knew him well enough to know it was down to embarrassment and his pride, not her actions that they were traveling with an uncomfortable tension between them. She just wished he'd give her some sort of sign, that it wasn't actually her fault and that everything was still okay between them. As if he'd been reading her mind, Neil placed his hand, on hers, and interlinked their fingers, giving her a little squeeze of reassurance. Neil let a small smile play on his lips, as he saw the one lightning up Beth's face and was glad that she appeared happy again. The police officers escorting them to Eastbourne exchanged a surprised look between themselves and Sophie.

Having watched the simple exchange that spoke volumes, no-one in the car could have doubted the affections of Neil. Especially, when further into the journey, a sleepy Beth started to loll against Neil. The car went over a bump and startled her awake, not long after she had started to doze off. She wiggled around, then looked up into her lover's face and smiled. He returned the look, and put his arm around her pulling her closer. Beth was at first a bit taken aback, but she quickly overcame it, and snuggled down against him, finding comfort in the sound of his steady heartbeat. It wasn't long till she fell into a deep slumber his arms wrapped tightly around her. Sophie quickly followed suit, and drifted off, the events of the day too much for her.

They'd been driving for a few hours when Sarah decided to initiate a conversation with Neil. 'So..er..have you been to Eastbourne before?' Jerry shot her a look that said 'What sort of question is that?' her replying stare said 'You come up with something better.'

'Um..No actually. Have you?' Sarah shook her head.

'No, but it's supposed to be really nice.' Jerry rolled his eyes, he knew as well as she did, that they were tiptoeing around what they really wanted to talk about.

'So, Neil, how long have you been with Beth?' Sarah shot her colleague daggers, but he just shrugged and kept his eyes on the road, a smirk playing on his lips.

'Um, it's a new thing.' Sarah nodded. 'But...' He continued, 'It's special.' Sarah smiled.

'It's good that you two have each other.'

'Yeah, your very lucky. She's a very stunning girl.' Jerry added. Sarah shook her head in despair. Neil subconsciously tightened his grip on Beth, and within her sleep she nestled in closer.

'Yeah she is.' The conversation ended there, and they continued to drive in silence for a few more minutes when a silver saloon came up behind them, appearing out of nowhere. Jerry looked into his rear-view mirror and sighed.

'Road HOG!' He cursed. The car continued to try and overtake them, despite it not being possible and honked the horn, causing Beth to stir awake. Neil looked down at her.

'Hi, sunshine.' She smiled, and was about to reply when the car behind honked the horn again causing Jerry to issue another curse, before the car pulled alongside them, and tried to run the off the road.

'Maniac!' Jerry yelled, swerving away from them, causing Sophie to jump awake with a start, Beth and Neil exchanged looks of horror, and clung to each other, Beth offering a hand to Sophie who gladly accepted it. Sarah started to radio it in, when the car took another swipe at them.

'This is Delta 1 to Delta base, a silver saloon...'

-'Argh!'

-'Sophie calm down, it's OK, isn't it Neil?'

-'Yeah.'

-'is trying to drive us of the road. Reg..'

'What is he doing?'

'Jerry! Concentrate, there's a turn off, take it! Reg.. Bravo Foxtrot five one..

'He's still following us, it's closer.'

'Delta, Juliet, Romeooooo..' The silver saloon pulled up alongside them, despite it being a narrow road, and went once again to knock them off the road. Jerry, swerved, putting his foot down.

'Sarah, he's not stopping, what we do?' Jerry glanced into his mirror, and saw the car starting to gain on them once again.

'Jerry go into the grass, make it like an accident.' Neil ordered.

'What?'

'Do it! Beth hold onto me, and get ready to jump, you too Sophie.'

'Neil, I can't allow you to.' The car was right behind them, and Jerry drove even faster, swerving around an oncoming car.

'Do something soon! I can't keep him off!'

'We have no option they're after us.'

'Ok. Do it! take Sophie and run!'

'Good, now I'm gonna swerve as soon as we get to a bend.'

'You guys ready?' Neil and the girls nodded.

'Good, Jerry get your spray ready, I have a stun gun ready. We'll make contact as soon as we can.' Sophie undid her seat belt, and got ready to jump.

'Guys, when I say Now, go!' Jerry orderd. They were coming up to a bend and the saloon was once again pulling alongside. Just as it took a swerve, Jerry drove the car off the bend. It broke through the bollards, flipped and landed amongst the trees at the bottom of the ramp below.


	25. Unconventional

**Yes sorry for the delay real life got in the way xx**

* * *

Unconventional

As the car came to an abrupt stop, Beth opened her eyes and released the tight grip she hadn't realised she'd had on Neil's arm. 'Everyone ok?' she heard him ask as she surveyed the scene around her.

'Yeah.' She answered as did Jerry and Sarah. She looked across to Sophie. She was lying lifeless. Beth reached across.

'Is she...?' Neil asked. Beth shook her head.

'There's a pulse.'

'Guys, you've got to go, quickly, we'll be fine, just whiplash. We'll radio for help, just run.' Sarah instructed to them.

'What about you?' Beth asked.

'We're fine, go they've stopped the car, so chances are they'll be coming soon so just run!' Jerry ordered them. Neil turned round and saw that indeed the pursuing car had stopped and its occupants appeared to be getting out of the car.

'Beth, they're right we've got to go.' He took her hand and gently pulled her away from tending to Sophie, as he stepped out the car, through the already opened car door.

'Here. Take this, and we'll contact you when its all sorted.' Sarah threw her mobile towards Neil.

'Thanks.'

'Now go. They're coming.'

Neil pulled Beth from the car and started to run, as shots rang through the air.

'Oh My God!' Beth screamed.

'Calm down Beth, and run.' He held on to her hand as they both ran as fast as they could. The shots continued to ring through the air, and Beth continued to panic as they ran. She turned back for just a second and froze as she saw, their attackers reach the car.

'Beth, just...'

The sound of two shots and the sickening sound of them hitting bodies resonated through the air. Neil turned to see the sight which had Beth frozen to the spot and her knees start to buckle.

'He shot...'

'I know, but we've got to carry on, or they'll shoot us.' he tried to cajole her into moving, but she stayed put.

'They're dead and it's because of me.' She wailed.

'It's not.'

'It is and they've got Sophie.'

'Beth, if we don't get out of here they'll have us too. Just run.' He tugged her hand, and she looked one last time at the devastating scene of Sophie being dragged out of the car, as her protectors lay dead.

Beth's breath was coming out in rasps, but still they continued.

'There's a road ahead. The other side of that hedge.'

'Neil, I can't go.... on... much more.'

'Yes you can.' She continued to struggle on, but knew she would not be able to for much longer and Neil also knew this. He stopped and cast a glance behind him. The car was a distant shape, and it seemed their pursuers had given up chase.

'Over here.' He took his girlfriend's hand and led her to a run down barn. 'In here.' Neil ushered, Beth through a hole in the wall. He looked around to see if they were being watched, before following her.

It was damp, from recent rain showers, and both the walls and the roof had gaping holes in it. A thin layer of used hay was scattered across the floor, and in one corner was a pile of old crates. Neil glanced round. 'It's not much, but I think we can stay here until we're rested.' Beth nodded, and went and sat on one of the crates. He went and sat next to her. 'Are you okay?' She shook her head. 'Silly question really.'

'They're dead because of me.'

'They might not be. It's unlikely but you don't know.'

'Even if they're not, they're seriously injured and Sophie's been taken, and it's all my fault.'

'Beth, it's not.' He placed an arm round her but she shrugged it away.

'It is. All this is because of me. Because I couldn't do my job right. Everyone's right, I'm not cut out for undercover work and now I've gone and endangered lives and gotten people killed.' Neil placed his hands gently on either side of her face, and turned her to look at him.

'Beth, listen to me. You did nothing wrong. Because of you we have information on a key criminal ring, and have a major member of the fore mention gang in custody, and you were nearly raped. People more experienced then you, would have crumbled by now. You are an amazing police officer.' Beth closed her eyes and looked away.

'I blew the operation really early on, assaulted someone, couldn't even hide undercover and now people are dead.'

'None of that was your fault. That could have happened to anyone. Even me.'

'Your just saying that.'

'I'm not. And if you were being rational you'd know that. You are amazing. And I mean that. You've stayed strong throughout all this- being attacked, being arrested, living in secret. I'm so proud of you.' She turned back to look at him, and he wiped the tears away from her face with his thumbs.

'Really?' He nodded, and she gave a weak smile. 'You're too good to me.' He gave a short chuckle.

'And there's me thinking the same thing about you. I'm one lucky man, having you by my side.' He rested his forehead against hers.

'Will you still want to be with me once this is all over?' She felt him nod.

'I want to be with you forever, in fact...' he pulled away from her, and got down on one knee. Beth frowned.

'Neil...'

'Beth Green, I know this isn't the most conventional way of doing it, but will you do me the honour of becoming my wife after all this is over?' Her eyes widened. 'I know, like I said not the usual way of proposing, and I have no ring, but I will give you one as soon as we get back to civilisation. So what do you say?' Beth launched herself from her seat on the crate and kissed him long and hard. 'Is that a yes?' He grinned. She nodded, throwing her arms around his neck.

'Course it's a yes. I don't know why you'd want to marry me, but yes!' He chuckled, as he swung her round in the air.

'As I said before you are amazing. Absolutely fantastic and I'm the luckiest man alive- despite our current situation. Now if it wasn't for our current environment I'd show you exactly what I mean.' Neil leant forward and kissed her passionately once more, but she pulled away with the worried look she had before back on her face. 'What's wrong?'

'I just realised I never got round to taking the morning after pill, what if I get pregnant?' He frowned.

'Would that bother you?'

'I don't know. Normally no, but given the current predicament we're in, then it does. What about you?'

'The same, I guess. But I do know, that even if you do end up pregnant, we'll cope- despite our situation. I have faith in us Beth and so should you. But at the moment you may not even be pregnant, however just to be careful we won't do anything till be can be safe, Okay?' She nodded. 'There's other ways to show our love for one another, no matter how hard it will be for me to resist you.' She chuckled.

'I love you Neil. And despite our very short and unconventional relationship, I truly mean that, and that's why I want to marry you.'

'And I feel exactly the same way about you.' He leaned forward until their lips met in a loving, yet passionate kiss.


	26. Grave Danger

**Ooo look who it is. I am so sorry for the 18month delay, I was at uni finishing my degree (got a 2.2) and real life got in the way a hell of alot has happened, almost didn't finish uni, and I didn't have time for fanfiction but I'm back now. So I'm sorry for all you who thought I'd given up on this fic- never it's my baby! I've nearly finished it now, about 6 chapters left. So please read and review, hope it was worth the wait probably wasn't to be honest, so I'm sorry. As for my other fics, I'm not sure what their fate is. I'm thinking of giving up Desperation I have no clear direction for that, but we'll see and as for Faces of the future I do like that but it was inspired by my 18 year old self and Im 21 now lol, so we'll see, but this one will be completed and I'm working on more fanfiction now, but no more The Bill, I'm a Vampire Diaries fan now. Anyway, please read and review and I hope you like it, next chapter will be up soon, after I get back from my week's holiday. Thanks for being patient lv Elle xxxx**

* * *

Grave Danger

Neil and Beth only spent approximately 10 minutes in the barn, before Neil suggested they moved on again. He wasn't sure where they were moving to exactly. They couldn't stay where they were for fear of being found, but they couldn't head to the roads for the same reason, and with no phones there wasn't much they could do, but move from their current place, staying in the fields but following the roads. Neil quickly checked the area they had come from and saw that their pursuers had headed back to the road and were probably heading this way, so decided the safest thing to do, was to abandon their original plan and head away from the roads via the fields, till they got to another road, hopefully free from their pursuers. Both Neil and Beth knew they had to leave quickly, and instantly set off, jogging, rather than running to get further quicker, save having to take breaks. Throughout their trek, Neil constantly held onto his fiancée's hand, refusing to let go, for fear of losing her, something he couldn't bear. Beth was grateful for this, and clung onto him for dear life, knowing that if she let go, she'd be left behind. They kept going for a good mile, until Beth was practically walking, despite holding Neil's hand. He also felt like his heart was going to jump from his chest, and knew a break was needed. They sat down under a tree together and watched as the sky started to get lighter; signally dawn was on its way. As soon as they could breathe easy, they set off towards the far side of the fields. The plan, if there was indeed one, was to keep going in that direction till they met a road or civilisation and then get help.

They kept going, with short breaks, till the sun started to rise. It was just at this point, that Beth spotted a road, just a short distance away. She could have cried for joy, as her and Neil ran towards it. Using every last ounce of energy they had in their bodies they made it in a matter of minutes to the hedge separating them from the road. The only obstacle blocking them from civilisation was the hedge. It wasn't a very high hedge, but very prickly. Both Neil and Beth knew the only way to pass the obstacle was to climb over it. Neil carefully gave Beth a bunk up, warning her of the thistles as he did so. She landed on the other side with a bump, but only had a few scratches from the hedge to show for it. Beth moved away from the hedge to allow for Neil to scramble over. Her new position, allowed her to see a car just coming round the bend.

'Hey, a car! Look Neil a car!' Neil looked to see the object that had Beth waving and jumping about so wildly and promptly fell off the hedge and into the road. The approaching car came to a screeching stop. Neil dusted himself off, and stood up in time to see the two men get out the car, and smiled at Beth, but she'd gone a deathly shade of pale. 'Neil,' she whispered putting a hand to block him. Neil looked over at the two men, and instantly saw why she was so pale. The two, men both pulled guns out their back pockets smirking.

'PC Green, we've been looking for you, and here you are.' As soon as Beth saw the car registration plate shed known their pursuers had found them. That they must have been driving round waiting for them.

'Beth Ru…' Neil's instructions were cut off, by a deathly gun shot, as he fell to the floor. Beth collapsed next to her beloved and saw the gunman smirking at her, his eyes closed and his chest still. Blood seeping onto the ground.

'Get her in the car.' He ordered his accomplice.

'I'm not leaving him!'

'Too late princess he's already left you.' The man lifting her heartlessly cackled as he carried her to the car.

'No! Neil! Not Neil!' Beth's cries became muffled as she was thrown into the boot, the sight of Neil's lifeless body etched in to her memory and she thought to herself once again, was it all worth it? Was running away and hiding- standing up for the truth really worth people dying? But she knew she had to fight, there'd already been too many sacrifices for her. She had to prove they hadn't been for nothing. Beth Green was going to survive this, and make sure justice was done. For all the people who had suffered at Gabon's hand. For all the girls in the club. For all those who died due to the drugs the gang had sold. For Sophie. For Jerry. For Sarah. But most of all for Neil. She was going to beat this- if they didn't kill her first.

* * *

The car tore off down the country road, leaving Neil lying motionless in his own blood. As the sound of the car disappeared, Neil opened one eye a touch and peered around. He appeared to be alone. Groaning, he opened both eyes fully and sat up, wincing as it put strain on the wound in his arm. He couldn't believe this had happened. His immediate thought was Beth. She'd been kidnapped and thought he was dead, but now he knew she had a chance of making it through this. It was the very reason he had feigned being dead, despite the pain it had caused him to hear Beth's anguish at his supposed demise. The man who shot him was an undercover police man. He and Neil had trained together and the last Neil had heard was that he was going into undercover work. It was the reason he was still alive, Ian had shot to harm not kill. It was very convincing from a distant, the blood, the lack of movement and it hurt like hell, but nothing life threatening. He knew he had to phone this all in once he could get to a phone. Beth was in even greater danger now than before and so were Cassie and her family. As much as it pained him, he knew now that there was nothing else he could do for Beth and Cassie; it was in other people's hands now.

* * *

**Yeah know what you're thinking, 18months for this, it's so short and cruel. I know, but it gets better, so please review and cheer me up after the crapiness I've had x**


End file.
